The Slumber
by Willow Mae
Summary: Four generals, four senshi, and two royals asleep. When a powerful sorceress casts a curse upon the Princess of the Moon, Fate steps in and changes the lives of 10 young people. Based on the classic fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty.
1. Prologue to Tomorrow

"The Slumber"  
Prologue  
~Prologue to Tomorrow~  
By: Willow Mae

It was a time of peace for all of the planets, under the rule of the good and kind Queen of the Moon. Each day was a day to rejoice, for it meant another day of happiness and another day of love. The most joyous of all these days, however, was the day when the beloved queen, ruler of the Silver Millenium (for that was indeed what this time of peace was hence named) gave birth to a beautiful child. Her hair was flaxen, her eyes pure as crystal, her cheeks touched with roses. All of the kingdoms rejoiced. There was to be a coronation for this child, announcing the name of the young girl. She was to be called Serenity, for even as a babe she remained as serene as the calmest lake. All the people of their respective planets gathered in the ballroom of the elegant Moon Palace to celebrate the naming of the future heiress to the Moon throne. The guests of honor were seated along an immense oak table in the dining hall. There was a place for the king and queen of each planet, as well as the powerful sorceresses that advised the celestial rulers. Each bestowed their precious gifts unto the smiling babe. The Royal Couple of Pluto bestowed the gift of a jeweled bracelet, while their sorceress bestowed the gift of wisdom. The Neptune Royalty gave the small princess the gifts of candied flowers, while their sorceress gave Serenity the gift of kindness. From the Uranus Royal Family small Serenity received a gorgeous ball-gown, while from their sorceress she received gentleness of heart. The Jupiter Family awarded the child with a crown made of emeralds, and the Jovian sorceress bestowed upon the babe a truthful nature. The Martian Royalty gave tiny Serenity a crystal locket, and their sorceress gave the young child a musical voice. Then it came turn for Earth's royalty to bestow their gifts on the future queen. She received a beautiful diamond from the blue planet's surface, and their sorceress stood to bestow her gift on the babe.  
  
The sun shone brightly behind this powerful woman, it's rays catching the shine of her long auburn hair. She walked to the child, a smile on her face. "My queen," she said to Serenity, who held the child to her bosom. "My queen, I bestow my gift not to the child, but to the entire kingdom that you rule. My gift is as such-" There was a pause in the royal hall before the sorceress spoke again. "Doom." A gasp rose from the observing crowd. Such a horrid gift to give…and yet nothing could be done, for the Earthling sorceress was by far one of the most powerful. She continued with her declaration. "The gift will begin when the Princess Serenity reaches her coming-of-age at eighteen. On that day, when the sun sinks below the horizon of our Earth, she will prick her finger on a poisonous spindle, and fall dead." Some of the courtiers fainted upon hearing the news, but the young sorceress was not finished yet. "This will be the fall of the Moon's rule over us, as the kingdom will crumble, and Earth shall rise above all the planets and reign!" She laughed, her young and beautiful voice tainted with the greed and power that coursed through her veins. Queen Terra of the Earth stood.   
  
"Beryl, why do you ruin this wondrous occasion? Repent your gift, I command you as your queen!" Beryl turned to the majesty that defied her wishes, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Majesty, I do this not for myself but for you. Remember that well." With her final words said and the spell cast, Beryl vanished from the court. There was a wail that arose from the nobles. Terra begged with the Moon queen to forgive her, not knowing what her sorceress had planned. Serenity of the Moon looked down at her sleeping child, far too shocked to speak. Finally, the Sorceress of Mercury stood.  
  
"Majesty," she said, bowing to the queen. "Though I can not undo the curse that Beryl cast on your child, I may alter it slightly. Dear child, on the eve of your eighteenth birthday you shall indeed prick your finger on a spindle, but shall not fall dead. Instead, you shall fall into a deep sleep, not to awaken until…"  
  
"Until the kiss of true love is bestowed upon you." The Venusian sorceress stood, completing the gift from Mercury. "All the planetary kingdoms shall sleep until that day arrives. Majesty," she looked into Serenity's sorrow filled eyes. "Accept our final gift to the young child and be happy." A light applause rose from the nobles as relief washed over the queens' face. The Jovian sorceress rose once more and turned to Serenity.  
  
"Lady Serenity, I offer you my unborn child, to be a protector of young Serenity and to keep watch over her from the day she sleeps to the day she awakens." The Martian sorceress stood as well.  
  
"I too, Lady, offer you my child to be a guardian of the princess."  
  
"And I, Majesty." Sorceress Mercury stated firmly.  
  
"As shall I, Lady Serenity." Venus' sorceress smiled warmly at her fellow mages. "We shall all offer our services to you and the small lady."

  
"The Slumber"

§: Next :§ 


	2. The Curse Fulfilled

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 1  
~The Curse Fulfilled~  
By: Willow Mae

Time passed slowly on the Moon, joy once more taking over throughout the planetary kingdoms as the curse was forgotten and their princess grew older, kinder, and lovelier at each passing day. The children of the five inner sorceresses spent their time with the young Serenity, laughing and loving as though they were sisters. Soon, however, the young princess neared her eighteenth birthday. It was only then that the dreaded curse was remembered, but no mention was made to the lovely Serenity for fear of frightening the young woman.  
  
"Princess!" A cheery voice called out over the gardens. Serenity turned away from where she had been gazing at the Earth, a red rose held tightly in her hand. Of all the flowers in the palace gardens, the rose was her favorite. Her caller approached, a girl slightly younger than the princess herself with blonde hair and blue eyes. Serenity smiled broadly and executed a small curtsy before wrapping the girl in a warm embrace.  
  
"Lady Venus!" The daughter of the Venusian sorceress laughed as the princess released her.   
  
"Please Lady, have we not been friends for the past seventeen years? Call my Minako." A smile painted the princess's pale lips.  
  
"Of course Lady Minako…and yet despite your insistence that I call you by your given name, you still insist on calling me Princess or Lady instead of Serenity?" Minako grinned.  
  
"It's only proper, Lady. You are royalty."  
  
"Lady Serenity!" a new voice called out. Three more women approached. Anyone in the palace would easily recognize this group as the personal guardians of the young princess. The girls held themselves regally, being raised in the palace, and each carried a strong individual power given to them by their enchantress mothers. They were addressed formally as the Ladies Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, though to the princess there were simply Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto. She regarded them as friends, even sisters, for there were none that she felt more compelled to protect and cherish as these four; her guardians. A smile warmed her lips as the three drew near.  
  
"Ladies, Ami, Makoto, Rei…how good to see you all so well!" Lady Rei of Mars poked her finger at Serenity, a taunting smile on her ruby lips.  
  
"You forget the day, Lady." Serenity tilted her head and smiled, her eyes reflecting a glint of mischief.   
  
"Do I? Then pray, what day do I forget?" Makoto took her arm and led her towards the palace.  
  
"Your birthday, Lady, your birthday! Have you forgotten that you turn eighteen this day?" Makoto dragged the laughing princess behind her as they entered the royal hall. "You have so many presents to open, and the guests are all waiting!"  
  
"You're right, it's time to celebrate." Serenity loosened herself from the young woman's grip and approached the ivory double doors that led to the reception hall. The doors opened and the princess was greeted with a roar of applause. Her lips pulled back into the brightest smile, illuminating the room with happiness. She dipped a curtsy to the crowd and her guard led her forward to the seat of honor. Queen Serenity stood and began the celebration. Soon, the hall was filled with the sounds of merry chatter and fine eating. A group of musicians played on a stand slightly raised above the dance floor, where couples swirled in intricate patterns. The princess' face shone with laughter, and as the day's festivities slowed the time came for her to open her mountain of birthday presents. The Court waited anxiously as each present was opened. The biggest fear was that, somewhere amid the pile of packages, a spinning wheel waited to be unwrapped. The princess held up a tiny, unnamed box no larger than her delicate hand. It was beautifully wrapped, and the ribbons shimmered in the light. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Who might this be from?" her light, musical voice drifted through the room. No one replied. Princess Serenity shrugged daintily and unwrapped the gift. In her hand, she now held a moving picture. In the small frame, an old woman sat in a rocking chair, embroidering a silken cloth. She lifted her tiny head and smiled at Serenity, holding up the cloth to her. Embroidered on it were the words: "Happy 18th birthday, my princess". Serenity's smile broadened as the old woman set back to her work. "It's charming! Won't anyone tell me who it's from?" She exclaimed brightly. Still, no one answered. She smiled again, though inside she was slightly disappointed. She was upset that she could not thank the giver personally for such an exquisite gift, and one that so obviously took much magic to create. 

*** 

Serenity ran a brush through her long silver blonde hair. The day had been one of the best in her life, and now she could truly be called an adult. Humming happily to herself, she set the small moving picture next to her bed. The old woman looked up and held out a new piece of fabric. 'Pleasant Dreams, Your Highness.' Serenity couldn't help but to smile.   
  
"Thank you. Sleep well yourself." The woman held her embroidery once more. 'I will. Thank you.' Serenity drifted off to sleep, the events of the day swirling together into the most wonderful dream.  
  
The old woman sat in her chair, rocking slowly to the rhythm of her stitching. A smile spread slowly across her lips and her eyes lit up with a blaze of hatred. A bright red glow settled about her and the needlework, slowly transforming the scene to a young woman with fiery red hair and brilliant purple eyes spinning wool at a spinning wheel. The clacking of the wheel's pedal as it hit the ground echoed a haunting beat. The young woman smiled, revealing the slight point of her clean white teeth. "Princess, wake up." She whispered, a green mist arising from her mouth as she spoke. With a wave of her hand, the green mist drifted silently from the picture by the bedside table of Serenity. It drifted about her sleeping head, filling her nose and mouth. Slowly, the young princess opened her eyes. It was as though she was in a sleepwalking trace, for no life shone in their sapphire depths. The woman in the portrait stood and reached out a hand to the princess. "Come to me child, I have something to show you." As the slender hand reached through the picture, Serenity took it in her own pale hand. A bright light surrounded the sleeping princess as she stepped into the tiny picture frame.  
  
Down the hall, four woman sat bolt upright in bed. Minako quickly slipped a robe on over her nightgown and stepped into the hallway, her bare feet chilled by the cold marble. The other senshi met her in the darkened passage.  
  
"Did you feel it too?" Rei asked quietly. Three pairs of heads nodded.  
  
"The princess…" Ami's blue eyes widened as she quickly checked her calculations. "The sun will be about to set down on Earth! Quickly, the princess!" The four raced down to hall, their feet leaving an empty echo as they stopped in front of the royal door. Through the crack in the bottom, Venus saw a bright flash of light.   
  
"Princess!!" She screamed, flinging the door open. The four young guardians stared in shock and horror as they witnessed their princess, their friend, disappear into the picture. "Serenity!!!!" Minako screamed, eyes stinging with frightened tears. Rei was the first to act. She picked up the picture and began to chant, the ancient power of Mars encasing her in a red light as she tried desperately to find a way to her princess. The woman in the painting looked at Rei, her face contorting into a mixture of hate and amusement at the girls' futile efforts. The four guardians gathered around, watching with growing terror as the woman led the sleepwalking princess toward the spindle.  
  
"Serenity!!" Ami screamed, her hands flying to cover her mouth. She shook her head violently. "No, Lady Serenity, wake up!!" Ever so slowly, Princess Serenity lifted her hand, placing it gently on the turning spindle. The woman in the picture smiled, turning to taunt the senshi as Serenity collapsed in a heap, her silver hair blanketing her limp body. Makoto growled, her tears turning to rage.  
  
"Damn you! Give us Serenity back!" She yanked the picture out of Rei's hands and threw it violently to the floor. The frame shattered, and the woman, princess and spindle rose from the remains. The woman cackled gleefully.  
  
"You pitiful people. The princess is dead, as I decreed on her coronation day! The Moon Kingdom shall crumble, and from its ashes a new age shall be born, with Earth as the leading planet!!! I shall rule the entire solar system, nay the universe. May the name Beryl forever engrave fear into your pitiful, weak hearts." With those words said, she dispersed in a cloud or thick grey smoke.  
  
"My Lady!" Rei knelt down beside the still form on the ground. "Oh gods, I know you can't be dead…wake up, Serenity!" Ami rested her hands gently on the older girl's shoulders and moved Lady Mars out of the way. She knelt by Serenity's side, placing her fingers below her thin, cold neck.  
  
"She lives…I feel a pulse."  
  
"So, the time has come. I hadn't realized it was so soon…" A woman stood in the doorway. The four senshi stood and bowed in respect.  
  
"My lady." They murmured in unison. The Jovian sorceress smiled wryly. Makoto stood.

  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" The woman smiled and entered into the room, followed by three other women. None of the newcomers looked older than their late twenties, but logic told that indeed, these women were all middle aged, and all very powerful. Ami, Rei and Minako looked aghast as their mothers surrounded the princess.  
  
"Mother, why are you--why aren't you--what's going on?" Minako stammered. The Sorceress of Venus placed a loving hand on her daughter's cheek.  
  
"We came to fulfill our part of Serenity's coronation gift." She stated simply. Ami's mother knelt beside the princess, and finally laid her eyes on the four guardians.  
  
"You were not born yet, and Rei would have been too young to remember. The Earthling Sorceress, Beryl--"  
  
"Yes!" Rei interrupted, her eyes flashing angrily. "That was the name that horrid woman gave us. She told us that the Lady was dead…" The Martian sorceress laid a finger on her daughter's lips, silencing her so the others could finish the tale.  
  
"Indeed, that was her intent, to kill our princess. However, we managed to alter her spell just enough so that Serenity lives, she only sleeps. Her sleep is long and deep, for she will not awaken until the kiss of true love revives her."  
  
"Let me guess, your doing mother?" Minako turned to her mother, who smiled.  
  
"You know me well daughter." Minako shrugged.  
  
"I should, I am your daughter after all." The Jovian sorceress turned to the four young girls.  
  
"We vowed your allegiance to the Lady Serenity before your birth, bonding you as her loyal guards and friends. Do you wish to save her?" four heads nodded. "I thought as much. In a few moments, the second part of our spell shall take effect, placing all of the planetary kingdoms in a state of dormancy, until the princess awakens again." The Martian sorceress held out four small vials to the girls.  
  
"Drink these and you shall stay awake to protect your princess." Four pairs of hands reached for the containers, but the woman pulled them away. "You must be warned. It is uncertain how long it shall take for true love to find our princess. This potion will keep you from aging, as long as you stay within the kingdoms on the moon. You shall stay seventeen until the day comes when your princess is awakened, and then time shall resume as normal for everyone. However, should you try and venture to any of the other kingdoms, or try to travel between the planets, the potion will fade and all the time that you have spent on the moon shall be thrown back at you." Rei's eyes searched her mother's face.  
  
"So you're saying, if we spend forty years on the moon, then I want to go back to Mars before the princess wakes up, I'll immediately age forty years?" The sorceress nodded. "I'm willing to stay and protect my lady."  
  
"As am I." Minako clasped the vial in her hands.  
  
"And so shall I." Makoto took the small container.  
  
"We all shall…mother?" Ami's face turned in shock to where the sorceresses were beginning to sleep.  
  
"Drink…the vial…Ami…" Before the spell could take hold of them, the four guardians hastily took the potion. Moments later, they were the only ones still awake.   
  
"So," Makoto glanced at her fellow warriors. "We're alone then."

***

  
Centuries passed. The girls stayed in the royal palace, never wanting to leave their princesses side. As told to them, never did they age. Their friendships grew, broke, and rebuilt themselves again. Soon, the people of Earth, the only planet no longer part of the planetary kingdoms, had forgotten of the incidents on the moon. Lady Beryl, assuming her curse had come to a completion, reigned over the planet with a wicked hand. The Moon and her kingdom were completely forgotten, leaving the senshi feeling more alone than ever before. No one from earth visited, until, three hundred years past the time the spell was cast, a northern kingdom and it's prince decided to rebel.

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	3. Strangers from Time

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 2  
~Strangers From Time~  
By: Willow Mae

The forest was black, the earth red. Amidst the dense trees, five men ran blindly, leaving their comrades behind to let their lifeblood soak the ground as the rain washed their wounds.   
  
"Kunzite!" a man with long strawberry blonde hair called. "How many dead?" The one with white hair called back, not stopping his run.  
  
"All of them. We're the only ones left." The first man stopped momentarily in shock. -All…dead?  
  
"Zoisite! Keep moving!" another voice called out. The first man began to move again. The five men came to an abrupt halt as the shadows of the forest began to move, twisted and molding themselves in the dim rays of sunlight. "Be alert." They said to each other. With a snap, the canopy of leaves above them closed, leaving the forest black. The evil that entwined itself into this darkness rolled through the shadows, twisting, turning, molding, shaping. Where there once was nothing, a woman stood. Her hair was long and auburn and her eyes a piercing violet. On her head rested what might be considered a crown of sorts, but it tangled itself in her hair and looked far to gruesome to be anything of royal value. She laughed, her voice echoing deep in her bosom and piercing the five to their hearts.   
  
"Your petty resistance is futile." She told them. A young man in his early twenties stood forward. His jet black hair was a tangled mess from running and fighting, yet he held himself regally and his brilliant blue eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I will fight you to the end Beryl. Your reign will finish, mark my words." The woman looked at the young man coyly, and approached him. Her long fingers caressed his face and wrapped themselves in his hair. He flinched inwardly, but stood his ground and glared at her, his eyes following her movements. The woman smiled, revealing pointed teeth that glistened in the darkness.  
  
"Prince Endymion…" she slurred as she walked around him. "You're so headstrong, yet so incredibly foolish. I have ruled our beloved Dark Kingdom for over three hundred years, did you honestly believe you could beat me? I have had FAR too much experience in warfare young man." She cast a critical eye in his direction and her smile broadened. "I have so much to offer the people, why do you wish to free them? They are happy this way, and you could be too. Stay, and rule by my side." At this, Endymion removed her hand from where it rested on his chest and pushed her away in disgust.  
  
"I would never consent to that, you know this fact all too well." He turned back to her and drew his sword. "Leave now Beryl, or I shall run you through." Her violet eyes flashed angrily. Hissing, she slapped the weapon away.  
  
"You do not have much of a choice, Lord Prince." She hissed. From the darkness, four of her minions stepped and imprisoned the four companions of the young prince. "You only have two choices. Wed me and live forever, or refuse and watch your friends die. Of course, I'd have to kill you too…" The young prince looked at his friends, but they're faces were unreadable.  
  
Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite? the prince called into their minds. What should I do?   
  
Kill her. A voice spat in his mind. He turned to the man with short blonde hair. His face was neutral, but his light blue eyes gleamed with hatred.  
  
Jadeite is being too rash. Refuse her for now, we can win the battle in better shape He cast a glance at the man with strawberry hair, noting the same malice in his mind-voice as he could see in his companion's eyes.  
  
But you'll be killed… Endymion thought-spoke to them.  
  
Don't worry yourself friend. We can take care of ourselves. The man with silver hair nodded ever so slightly in the prince's direction. His face too was neutral, but Endymion heard the friendship and warmth in his mind voice that was not evident through the hard mask he wore.  
  
Thank you Kunzite. His face twisted in disgust as Beryl's face inched closer to his own. He spat, making her recoil as his warm saliva oozed into her eyes.  
  
"So be it then." She said calmly. "Come, my minions, my youma! There are those who would oppose me!" she turned to Endymion as monsters and humans alike poured through the darkness. "Farewell Lord Prince. Had you not been so foolishly stubborn, we might have come to an agreement." With that, she disappeared into the black veil of the forest. Moments later, her forces attacked the small band. Creatures and people alike clamored for the blood of the five. The men tried their best to stay alert throughout the onslaught. Endymion looked about him, seeing a grotesque youma stealthily approaching the man with chestnut hair.  
  
"Nephrite! Behind you!" he called out. Nephrite swirled, slicing the youma in two. He turned once more to thank Endymion only to see his lord sinking to his knees, an arrow protruding from his shoulder. The archer stood feet away, dagger poised to deliver the deathblow.  
  
"Endymion!" Nephrite screamed, tearing through the enemy in hopes of reaching his friend. Suddenly another figure tackled the grinning archer. Nephrite sighed in relief. Zoisite could handle the youma.  
  
"Jadeite, Nephrite! Protect the prince!" Kunzite called out to the guardsmen. The three created a semi-circle around the fallen lord, Jadeite joining them as he wiped the youma's blood from his sword. As the small group gathered to protect Endymion, Beryl's minion's heightened their attack. The men fought to the best of their ability, but already weak from the previous battle the tides were quickly turned against them. They were barely able to stay alive, while their stricken friend lay unconscious behind them.  
  
"We have to do something!" Jadeite called. "We can't hold them off much longer and Endymion has lost quite a bit of blood." The others voiced their agreement in a series of nods and grunts.  
  
"Teleport…" the thought came unexpected to Zoisite's mind. He quickly told the others his idea.  
  
"We can't risk it." Kunzite said gravely. "Our magic isn't strong enough now. We're tired and too much could go wrong, especially since we don't have enough experience. It would be too risky to take someone with us…"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice Kunzite." Zoisite told his friend quietly. "Endymion has lost an abnormal amount of blood, if we don't get him medical treatment soon we could loose him."  
  
The generals fell silent at the news, the only sounds ringing through the forest were the clanking of swords as they beat back the youma. They couldn't lose Endymion. Now only was he their friend, he was their lord and leader to whom they had sworn loyalty. They had to protect him. Finally, Kunzite spoke again.   
  
"Alright…we cannot continue this futile battle. Concentrate all of your energy. We don't know where we will end up, and if we lose concentration we could be separated and become helpless to Beryl." The men curtly nodded their understanding. Four weapons were lowered and four sets of eyes closed as they focused the last of their energy on teleporting. They youma, slightly taken aback by this apparent surrender, halted their slaughter momentarily. It was all the time the generals needed. The moonlight broke through the dense canopy and in a shimmer of silver, the four warriors and their fallen companion had disappeared.  
  
  
  
Shaken, the four men began to pull themselves up from the ground. The journey had been more wearing than anticipated and had knocked them to the ground when they landed. At least we made it together and in one piece was all Kunzite could think at the moment.  
  
"Where are we?" Jadeite finally asked, only half to himself. They lay among a garden of flowers, each with a brilliant variety of fragrance and color. A few yards away was a beautiful palace. It shimmered in the light like a pearl, it's pillars rising to support the magnificent arches and crystalline dome. The marble steps were polished and shining. The sky contrasted the building with a crisp cornflower blue and the air was clean and pure, as though it had never been breathed before.  
  
"The bleeding has slowed, but we need some bandages…" Zoisite commented, drawing the others out of their awe of the new surroundings. Zoisite reached into his belt pocket and retrieved a small square of cloth and a vile of ointment. "Will you explore the area and see if there is anything I can use?"  
  
"But.." Zoisite held up his hand, not bothering to look at the speaker.  
  
"Wherever we are, it appears safe enough. As the only licensed healer in this group, I must insist that you find what I need while I tend to Endymion." The others nodded and quickly spilt up to search.

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	4. Well Met By Moonlight

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 3  
~Well Met By Moonlight~  
By: Willow Mae

Rei was having trouble concentrating on the spar with Makoto. There was something unfamiliar nagging at the back of her mind. It had been a long time since anything had disturbed her like this. Nothing could upset the balance of the Moon unless…Makoto broke her thoughts when she landed a shot into Rei's stomach. Rei doubled over, and Makoto knelt by her side to help her friend up, worry on her face.  
  
"Rei, what's the matter? You could have blocked that one." Rei looked at her friend, her face tense. Mako laughed. "Relax Rei, it's only a spar. No big deal!" Rei fiddled aimlessly with the maroon bow of her senshi uniform.  
  
"I know." She caught the towel that Makoto tossed in her direction and began to cool off. "you always win anyway Mako!" Her taller friend shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't really matter, does it? We still need to practice and keep in shape. I guess it's all in the Jovian blood!" The two women laughed, but the tense look on Rei's face didn't leave.  
  
"Mako, I need to go see Minako. There might be something wrong…I'm worried." Makoto pulled her long chestnut hair into a ponytail and opened the door back into the palace.  
  
"It must be serious then." Rei nodded. The two left the arena in search of the Lady Venus.

***

  
Minako was trying on various dresses when the knock came upon her chamber door. Hastily she pulled on the peach gown and opened the large doors.  
  
"Rei! Mako!" she greeted her friends warmly. Noting their senshi uniforms she quickly decided that they had just come from a spar. Mako smiled at her friend, but Rei did not return the warm welcome as quickly. Her serious face was a dead give away that something was wrong.  
  
"Venus, I felt something out of place." Rei told her, voice calm. The way she spoke with such formality made the senshi leader tense.  
  
"Find Ami. We should have a meeting. Could Beryl have possibly…" she didn't finish her thought as she brushed past the others. Her shoes clacked softly on the marble, echoing through the empty halls as she moved, the only source of color among the pure whiteness about her. Rei and Makoto turned to retrieve Ami.

***

  
The men gathered once more around Endymion.  
.  
"We couldn't find any way into the palace. All the doors were locked. We did not see any useful herbs in the gardens." Kunzite informed Zoisite.  
  
"That is, no herbs we would know. There are some very odd-looking plants around here." Jadeite interjected. Zoisite sighed and sat back, staring at the still unconscious prince.  
  
"The bleeding has stopped, finally, but without proper care I don't know what more we can do for him."  
  
"Why don't we ask her for help?" Jadeite motioned to the palace, where a young woman walked quickly through the corridors. Her long blonde hair flew gently behind her and the folds of her elegant peach gown framed her thin body majestically.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Nephrite called to her, taking a step toward the palace. "Would you…" the woman turned abruptly toward him, the startled look on her face mixing with suspicion and anger.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you doing here?" Two other women joined her, both wearing looks of shock and suspicion. The one with long raven hair spoke quietly to her friend before calling out to the men, her voice harsh.  
  
"So you're the cause of this disturbance." She looked ready to defend herself. "We don't need your kind here, leave now."  
  
"But Lady!" Jadeite protested, unsure of the cause for this sudden hostility. "What do you mean? Our kind? We only meant to ask…" the third woman cut him off, growling.  
  
"Don't make us fight you. If you leave now you may go peacefully." Nephrite threw his hands in the air. Things were getting confusing.  
  
"Where could we go Lady?" he called to them. "We don't even know where we are, or how we got here! How can you make judgments if you don't even know who we are?" Kunzite laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in warning.  
  
"Don't let your temper get the best of you, and don't anger them. It's obvious we have trespassed on their ground, and it would not be wise to get on their bad side. We may never get any information from them."  
  
"But Lord Kunzite," Nephrite protested. "They aren't giving us a chance. We haven't the strength to travel with Endymion in his condition." Kunzite nodded his head gravely.  
  
"I realize this. We must try to explain ourselves, but…"  
  
"What's going on?" another young woman called, her voice hinting at irritation. She stood slightly aside from the others in the group, her arms crossed over her chest. Her short blue hair was clipped up and matched the blue of her gown. She was so focused on her angry companions that she didn't even notice the men in the garden. "I'm trying to do my reading and you three are making a racket!"  
  
"Not another one…" Zoisite moaned softly. The blonde woman on the steps motioned to the men in the garden.  
  
"See for yourself what makes us so angry." The newcomer followed her gaze.  
  
"I see." She said icily. "I would have appreciated being called in a different manner however."

  
"We were coming to fetch you when we ran into these intruders." The tall one informed her. The woman nodded and pushed her thin framed glasses onto her nose.  
  
"I see." She said again, and turned to the group in the gardens. "Sirs,"  
  
"Wait!" Kunzite drew himself to his full height before striding to the palace steps and falling to one knee before the women. "Please let us explain before you turn us away." The blonde woman glanced at her companions, who acknowledged her with nods. She turned back to Kunzite.  
  
"Very well, we agree to listen. Do not waste our time." Kunzite nodded.  
  
"Of course not, my lady. We are terribly sorry to have come uninvited to your lands, but we had no real choice and did not mean to intrude…" the brunette sniffed indignantly, but Kunzite continued. "We are fleeing from the war, our friend was gravely wounded and we are in need of a healer. We can not leave until we know his is well, if you would be kind enough to find the palace healer we shall be gone of this place and go back to the fighting."  
  
"You Earthlings are constantly fighting. I shall heal your friend." The woman with blue hair swept down the steps and walked to where Endymion lay. She quickly checked his pulse before turning to Zoisite. "Take him and follow me." She tuned on her heels and walked swiftly back to the palace. The women disappeared down one of the corridors and the men had to walk swiftly to catch up.  
  
"Lady, I mean no offense but we would rather have a healer tend to our friend…"  
  
"I am the healer." she snapped.   
  
"But… a woman…" Zoisite started, very confused.  
  
"If you do not want a *woman* " The dark haired woman hissed the word at him, clearly offended. "to tend to his wounds, you may leave now. I find we are being quite hospitable in letting you Earth people stay as long as you have." She walked briskly ahead and opened the door to another room. The one with blue hair turned to him.  
  
"Lay him on the bed." She instructed, motioning toward the cot located in the centre of this infirmary. Zoisite compensated, gently laying his friend on the hard mattress.   
  
"Why do you keep referring to us as Earthlings?" Jadeite finally voiced his wonder.  
  
"Well you're from Earth. What else would we call you?" The woman with black hair stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"By our names of course." Jadeite shot back. "Do you call each other Earthlings too? Or don't you have names?" the woman bristled.  
  
"Of course we don't call each other Earthlings, such insult! We use our names. However, we will not know each other long enough to warrant introductions. There is no point in learning names."  
  
"I'm afraid that may be inevitable." The healer joined the heated conversation. "The wound reeked of dark magic, he will sleep for a long time and it will take a while to heal completely." She drew the women around her as the men gathered around their prince. "He has a good heart, that one. The poison was running deep within him, to cure it I had to pour some of my own life-force into him. I received a good taste of his spirit in return. Perhaps we should let them stay while he heals. They care about him a lot."  
  
"Let them stay?" Rei hissed. "Ami, have you lost that brilliant mind of yours? They're from Earth, the place that started this whole mess!" Ami sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the men.  
  
"Do you forget so quickly? If we let them stay, there may be hope for the princess. The people of earth are the only ones still awake besides us. After they were cast from the Planetary Kingdoms, they escaped our mothers' spell."  
  
"She does have a point." Makoto stated flatly. "Perhaps we should let them stay." Ami smiled up at her friend. Minako looked at the group.  
  
"Rei?" she prompted. "I won't make a decision until everyone has agreed." Rei sighed heavily.  
  
"Let's listen to their story before we make any decisions. They still make me feel uneasy."

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	5. Dreams of Promise

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 4  
~Dreams of Promise~  
By: Willow Mae

Endymion looked about him. Darkness. It wasn't the type of darkness he was familiar with; it was cold and sharp. He could feel it pressing around him, squeezing him, twisting him, clawing at him, until he could hardly breathe anymore. He struggled vainly, the pain engulfing him and swallowing him with relish. He could feel his spirit melt under the blackness, withering like a rose without water.  
  
It was then that he saw it. Cutting through the darkness was a light, faint thought it was. It drew near to him, a light blue that loosened the grip of the dark. It hovered near him, shielding him from the black pain and torment. Slowly, he began to breathe again, and he opened his eyes. The darkness was still about him, but it was no longer threatening. Instead, it wrapped about him like a blanket as the blue light disappeared, taking him into a deep, relaxing sleep. When he awoke, he would make sure to thank the powerful healer who cleansed him of Beryl's venom. But now, he slept.

***

Minako turned to face the men. "Do not crowd him, he will be all right. He just needs rest." Reluctantly, the generals left the side of their prince.  
  
"How long will he stay like that?" Jadeite asked, casting a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping man. Below his calm mask, lines of worry were beginning to form.  
  
"It is unclear at this moment." The healer told him. "I will need to monitor his recovery for a time."  
  
"Meanwhile, you will explain yourselves. Why have you come here?" The voice was faintly dangerous, and probing.  
  
"Lady, as we have explained before, we flee from war." Kunzite began. "We were attempting to regroup when Beryl's minions…" A dark shadow crossed over the women's faces.  
  
Okay, no Beryl He quickly thought. "Our prince was injured and there was little chance of survival. After a struggle, we found ourselves in your gardens."  
  
"How did you manage to get here?" Jupiter quickly shot at him. "All access has been cut off."  
  
"Milady, we borrowed horses from a nearby farm and rode away. Our first thought was for our prince's safety, so we did not see where we went." Nephrite spoke hastily.  
  
"Do not mock my intelligence sir! One cannot ride here!"  
  
"Peace, peace." Kunzite bowed low. "Please, ladies, we meant no harm. True, we did not ride here. True also, we did not see how we arrived because our first thoughts were for him." He looked at Endymion.  
  
"However they arrived, it no longer makes a difference." Mercury spoke up. "They got through by means of a distortion in the protective space, it fluctuates every few turns. At the time of their arrival it must have been weakened, but it is a surprise that they are still alive. It is no worry of ours, anyone attempting to *purposefully* arrive here would not survive the travel." Jadeite quickly shut his gaping mouth as he received a sharp glance from his friends.  
  
"So be it. We do not need to know the means of your arrival. You are here now, with a wounded friend, and we shall help you until he is able to leave." Minako looked pointedly at Mako and Rei. "When he is well, you shall leave and not return, never telling anyone of this encounter. If we discover that you have spoken of this, it would be a grave fate for you all. Is this understood?" she questioned them harshly.  
  
"We agree and understand, Milady." The men answered. Minako's lips curled in what could be either a smirk or a smile.  
  
"Good. Now if you will follow us, we shall get you situated in a place to stay." She turned swiftly and motioned for Rei to join her. Quickly she murmured a few instructions to Makoto and Ami. "Make sure the grounds are secure, then find me in the North Room." The two women nodded and headed off. Rei and Minako lead the generals down the long white halls of the palace until they reached the guest halls. The men looked about them in awe.  
  
"What sort of place is this?" Zoisite murmured to himself.  
  
"You will please remain in these rooms until you are retrieved for meals. At that point, we will discuss arrangements further." Rei said, looking them over intently. "Good day, gentlemen." The women closed the doors behind them. A few minutes went by as the generals took in the rooms assigned to them. Then, Nephrite stood and approached the doors through which their hosts had left.  
  
"What are you doing Neph?" Jadeite asked him. "They told us not to leave, and I doubt it would do us any good turn them against us any more than they already have."  
  
"I'm just checking something. Locked." Nephrite grasped the handle and tugged slightly. "As I suspected. What have we done to aggravate them so?" He declared angrily, turning and falling heavily into a nearby chair.  
  
"We came uninvited, trespassed, looked around, imposed on their healer, lied…" Zoisite began to pace, ticking the points off on his fingers. "Shall I continue?" Nephrite glared daggers at his friend.  
  
"No need." He replied dryly.  
  
"We haven't much choice than to do as they suggest, and become situated in our rooms." Kunzite said flatly, examining a room on his left. "I must say, this place is incredible. Absolutely incredible…"  
  
"We don't even know their names." Jadeite grumbled. " 'Of course we don't call each other Earthlings, such insult!' my --- foot. I'm tempted to call her 'Earthling' just to see what happens."   
  
"Jade, you must learn to control that temper of yours." Zoisite told him lightly. "I'm sure we'll find out their names soon enough…and I warrant they'll find out ours. We just have to wait." He poked his head into a nearby room. "I claim this one. Anyway, we should wash up before they return for the meal. I wonder where they keep the water…" he wandered into his new room. The other generals quickly situated themselves and waited for the return of their mysterious hosts.

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	6. Past Troubles and Future Hopes

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 5  
~Past Troubles and Future Hopes~  
By: Willow Mae

"We found nothing on the grounds." Makoto reported as the four senshi gathered in the North Room. Minako nodded in recognition.  
  
"Well, what now?" Rei asked. All heads turned to Minako.  
  
"Don't look at me! I have no idea what we should do…this must be a group effort, we must tread cautiously." She sighed and put her head in her hands.   
  
"Perhaps it is not such a good idea to let them stay." Ami muttered. "After all, they did mention the Witch."  
  
"Yes, but they also said they were fighting her." Mako countered. There was a silence as the four women thought over the matter.  
  
"Come, let us see the princess." Minako stood and led the group through an adjoining door to the Princess's chamber. The women stood around the princess's bed, gazing sadly at their liege. She lay peacefully, with her hands clasped lightly on her chest. Her delicate fingers were closed about a dried rose. Silvery hair framed her dainty form, and there was a gentle sereneness about her. One might think that the princess was simply in a peaceful sleep. However, the deathly stillness of her frame and the cold color of her skin told that she was suspended between life and death in the bonds of magical slumber.  
  
Her guardians bowed their heads respectfully for their sleeping princess, each trying to block the flood of emotions that beat upon them whenever they thought of her sorry fate. The chamber was silent for some time as each senshi pondered the choices presented to them. Makoto twirled a lock of hair around her finger while Rei began to fiddle with the bow on her senshi uniform once more. Minako chewed on her thumbnail and Ami closed her eyes and bit her lip. At last, Rei spoke.  
  
"I still don't trust them entirely." She confided. "They are from Earth, and it's difficult to believe their tale so readily. I doubt they are telling us the entire truth, if it's even the truth at all. Still…" she cast another sorrowful glance at the slumbering princess. It would have been impossible to read the thoughts on her face had the others not been thinking the same as her.  
  
"For the princess." Ami said solemnly. The other three nodded. Casting a final glance at their sovereign, they left the chamber and returned to the North Room. The North Room was the sitting area in the North Wing of the palace grounds. It was finely decorated, like the rest of the palace, but it had a more personal touch. This was because the North Wing was the living quarters of the inner senshi, and in the three centuries that had passed they had decorated the place to fit their own liking. The North Room had become a base for the women. Once more, they used the room as a place to make plans.  
  
"It has been agreed that the strangers will stay until their companion is well again." Minako stated. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, how shall we approach this visit?"  
  
"They should not be allowed to roam freely." Mercury stated firmly, lounging on her favorite fluffy blue chair. "And yet, it would be impolite to keep them confined. After all, they are the first guests we've had in three hundred years."  
  
"Who cares about being polite!" Mars cried, her violet eyes flashing. She had taken up her usual spot standing behind Venus' chair. As she spoke, she sat down on the arm of the chair Minako had taken residence on. "They are from Earth. Earthlings have never been polite before. I don't see why we should be kind to them if they refuse to be kind back." Venus laid a gentle hand on the Martian girl's arm in attempt to calm Rei's flaming temper.  
  
"Mercury is right, Rei. If we wish the princess to awake, we must not push away the only opportunity that has come to us. We must be polite and try to win their trust." Jupiter crossed her arms and legs defiantly and sniffed.  
  
"I agree with Mars. They have been nothing but a nuisance so far." She grumbled. Ami shot her an icy look.  
  
"Although I would incline to side with you, I am not selfish enough to think only of my own feelings of the matter. I'm thinking of the princess, as is Venus, and as you two should as well." Makoto narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Are you accusing me and Rei of being _selfish_?" she inquired angrily, sparks of electricity crackling behind her eyes.   
  
"SENSHI!" Venus cut in, her voice commanding and firm. The ladies silenced themselves and had the decency to look slightly ashamed. When the room was silent again, she spoke. "It is no use arguing over the matter. If we continue to bicker over these strangers, then I shall decide myself what course of action to take. Understood?" she demanded, her blue eyes hard.  
  
"Understood." Three voices chimed. Minako nodded and let her leader-tone drop back into her normal lilting voice.   
  
"Good. Then, the men shall be given access to the palace grounds as well as the East and South wings. This will insure the princess's safety, as well as keep them away from the weaponry and sleepers in the West Wing. Does this work for everyone?" she questioned. The women nodded. "Good. Now, regardless of any hard feelings towards them that we might have, I expect us all to be on our best behavior. They are guests for the time being, and I will not tolerate any of you treating them otherwise unless you have solid _fact_ that they are a danger to the princess and us. Is this understood as well?" again, the women nodded their consent. Minako let a warm smile touch her lips. "Good. Now, let's prepare for dinner. Mako, is there enough food in the kitchen for extra people? Will you have time to prepare something in about an hour or two?" Mako frowned as she thought.  
  
"I believe we have enough, though I'll have to restock again in a few days." She replied. "I can whip something together if you give me an hour and a half."  
  
"Excellent." Mako smiled and left the North Room, her mind whirling with possible dinner courses as she made her way to the kitchen. Minako continued. "Ami, would you mind telling the gentlemen to be ready for dinner at that time?" Ami nodded.  
  
"Of course. I needed to go by that way anyway, I wanted to look up a few things in the library and check on my patient again." So saying, she stood and left as well, going in the opposite direction of Mako towards the library.  
  
"Rei, would you be willing to do a reading?" Minako turned to the girl sitting beside her.  
  
"What for?"   
  
"I want to see how plausible their story is. See what sorts of wars are taking place on Earth, find out what you can about the whereabouts of Beryl. See if there is anything the fire will tell you that might be helpful." Rei considered it for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I can do that. It may take a while though."  
  
"You have an hour and a half."   
  
"Then I should start right away." Rei stood and began to leave when Minako called to her.  
  
"Rei, be careful." She told her, the concern in her voice evident. "Who knows how powerful Beryl might be at this point. Don't let her detect your scrying, all right?" Rei offered her friend one of her rare smiles.  
  
"Of course. Thank you for your concern Mina." So saying, she turned and left Minako sitting alone in the North Room. 

*** 

  
Endymion opened his eyes and tried to look around him. He was alone in the same back emptiness as before. He couldn't see farther than a few inches in front of him. It was disconcerting, because when he looked down he couldn't even see his own feet. The darkness swallowed him entirely.  
  
Where am I? Why am I here? He thought as he pushed back the uneasy feeling inside of him.  
  
"Hello?" He called out. The words were barely off his lips when the darkness swallowed them. The sound of his voice never reached his ears and he wondered if he had even said anything in the first place. He opened his mouth to hail greetings again, when another noise caught his attention.  
  
"Who are you?" It was a voice. Endymion turned, trying to see the speaker. "Who are you?" the voice asked again. It was soft and feminine, though the sound faded in and out like a poor radio transmission. Endymion took a fighting stance and cautiously spoke again.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion. Who are you and what do you want with me?" His mind raced quickly and carefully. The thick darkness around him didn't allow him to hear himself speak, but the voice could be heard. It sounded as though the speaker was close by. Endymion's eyes flickered as he looked carefully around him. A hunter by nature, he didn't like to feel like prey to anything. With such an opposing darkness, it would be hard to protect himself from an attack.   
  
"Are you asleep too?" the voice asked. The speaker sounded so forlorn that Endymion let down his guard ever so slightly.  
  
"Perhaps. I'm not entirely sure." He replied.   
  
"Please, will you keep me company?" the voice pleaded. The softness of the sound startled Endymion. She --for Endymion was sure by now that the speaker was indeed a she--sounded so frightened and sad. "Please, keep me company. I've been so alone. I'm frightened. Please…" the voice begged of him. Endymion sighed.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked. "I can't see you anywhere."  
  
"I…I don't know where I am." The voice replied sadly. "I know I'm here, and I know I've been alone for a very long time…please, won't you come find me?"  
  
"Why don't you come here?" he demanded. "I'm not sure I like the idea of wandering off into this place without knowing where I'm going. You've obviously been here for a while, you must know your way around." The voice didn't respond. Endymion waited, sapphire eyes straining to look into the darkness to see who had been talking to him. "Excuse me? Hello?" he finally called out again. Then, he heard the voice again. It was barely above a whisper, and it was laced with terror.  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark." The voice confided. It sounded as if the speaker was close to tears. "I haven't moved from this spot in a long time…please, won't you come find me and keep me company? I'm so scared…" the voice faded into a low murmur as the speaker began to weep softly. Endymion felt his heart wrench for a moment. A person this pitiful could not possibly harm him directly. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm coming."

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	7. Manipulation

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 6  
~Manipulation~  
By: Willow Mae

Ami walked into the infirmary, her usually organized thoughts in disarray. Upon entering the infirmary, she crossed to Endymion still asleep on the bed. She quickly ran a few diagnostic tests to see how he was doing, and frowned at the results.  
  
"Well sir, you certainly are quick to heal. If things continue like this, you'll be up by tomorrow morning." She murmured. She went to the nearby shelves and took out a few items. With nimble fingers she mixed together some herbs and oils and filled a needle with the concoction. Taking a deep breath, she went over to her patient once again and slowly injected the needle into his muscular arm. In his sleep, Endymion grimaced at the intrusion. Ami's eyes had a strained look as she finished the process and removed the needle. "For the Princess." She whispered. She watched with a practiced eye as Endymion's body relaxed once more on the bed and he returned to a deeper sleep. Satisfied that he would sleep for a while longer, she left to inform the guests about dinner preparations. 

*** 

Endymion stopped walking for a moment as suddenly, the darkness began to recede. "What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"You're waking up." The feminine voice replied, obviously distressed. "Please, don't leave me here alone! I don't want to be alone again…" Endymion tried to see the speaker once again, looking around him in the growing light, but the darkness concealed everything but himself. Suddenly, the battle between the lightness surrounding him and the darkness concealing everything else in this dream world broke. Like a wave waiting to crest, the darkness overtook Endymion once again. It swallowed him entirely, and flowed past him, blocking out everything once more.  
  
"Thank you…" the voice whispered.  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You fell back asleep, that is action enough to thank you for." Endymion sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"You sound closer than you did before." He decided to change the subject. "I'm coming to find you." He set out again, straining his ears to hear any sound that might lead him. Only moments later, he stumbled as he tripped over something in the dark. As he picked himself up, he found himself looking at the beautiful face of a frightened young girl…nay, young woman. She had crystalline blue eyes much like his own, and her ivory cheeks were touched with the color of sunrise. Her hair was a fine silver blonde, and it hung in elegant waves around her frame. It was tied up in two buns on her head, a style that would have looked silly on anyone else but seemed to fit her perfectly.   
  
"Are you the one I was speaking to?" she asked. He recognized the voice, though it had lost the reverb and inhuman quality. He supposed this was because she was close to him, instead of across however far he had wandered to get here.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Prince Endymion, may I ask who you are, Lady?" he inquired.  
  
"Of course. I am Princess Serenity." 

*** 

Zoisite was lounging in the sitting room when the knock came. He was startled for a moment, but quickly regained himself enough to call out,  
  
"Uh, it's locked…" there was a faint sound of a click and the door swung in smoothly to reveal the blue haired woman on the other side.   
  
"I'm here to inform you that dinner will be ready in an hour and a half. Please be ready by then. Perhaps change into something more suitable. Someone will be here to escort you to the Great Hall." She turned to leave.  
  
"What, you mean that we're not going to be on water and stale bread rations?" Jadeite said sarcastically. He received a hard smack on the arm from Nephrite, who was standing beside him. She narrowed her eyes at the gentlemen.  
  
"Funny." She remarked dryly, trying to maintain manners and still keep an air of politeness. "Until supper." So saying, she turned and left. The three men watched her go.  
  
"They certainly seem friendly enough." Jadeite commented cheerfully. He received another warning glare from Nephrite.   
  
"Perhaps there is a reason behind their coldness. Don't be so quite to judge, Jade." He warned. Jadeite shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Cold or not, they certainly are beautiful." Zoisite murmured. The others turned and looked at him in shock. There was silence for a moment then Jadeite gave him a hearty slap on the back.  
  
"Zoi, I never thought I'd live to see the day you checked out a girl!" he laughed as Zoisite shot daggers at him through his eyes, though the man's cheeks had colored ever so slightly.  
  
"What's the news?" Kunzite asked, coming from his room to join the others.   
  
"Dinner. We're supposed to get prepared." Nephrite reported.   
  
"Ah. Well, we should probably change into something more suitable then." Kunzite replied.   
  
"Kunzite, we don't exactly have any other outfits." Jadeite raised his eyebrows and his voice was sarcastic.  
  
"I thought we were trained to be more observant." Kunzite said nonchalantly. "If you had examined your rooms thoroughly, you might have noticed the strange wardrobes in every bedchamber. Apparently, they produce clothes for whatever purpose is needed. Quite extraordinary, really, I wonder how they manage that. Perhaps I'll ask at dinner…come, let's prepare, shall we?"   
  
The generals looked at each other for a moment, and shrugging, went back into their rooms to freshen up before dinner. 

*** 

The throne room was dark and gruesome, sinister shadows lurking in the walls. A large throne was in the centre of the room, and seated upon it was the current Queen of Earth. Beryl rested her elbow on the black throne and leaned her beautiful head in her hand as the youma before her gave its report.  
  
"They got away…" Beryl mused, interrupting the youma's description of the battle. Her voice was sweet and held none of its usual wrath. Somehow, this terrified her minions even more, and they shrank back from the throne, afraid of what she might do.  
  
"They got away," she repeated, her lips parting into a soft smile.  
  
"Yes, my Queen, forgive us…" the youma pleaded. Beryl lifted her arm and shooed it away. Relieved, the youma scurried back into the ranks assembled in the hall.  
  
"They got away!" Beryl was amused. "They got away…" she began to giggle softly, a light of joy shining in her violet eyes. "They escaped, they got away! Ha!" her giggles turned into uproarious laughter. Startled, her minions were silent for a moment as they watched their mistress's strange reaction to the news.  
  
"Well, Endymion, you certainly are making this fun. It's more enjoyable than I thought." She said to herself. She stopped laughing and looked out at her followers, her face gone hard again. "Well, what are you standing there for? _Find them_!"  
  
"Yes, my queen." Almost immediately, the throne room was empty, leaving Beryl alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Where have you gone, my dear prince?" she murmured quietly. "What are you planning now?"

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	8. Realizations

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 7  
~Realizations~  
By: Willow Mae

The fire was hot, but not uncomfortably so, against the pale skin of the young woman who sat less that two feet in font of it. Rei had tied her long raven hair into a heavy mass atop her head so that no stray lock flew in her face. She was quick to settle into her meditative state, her forefingers pressed tightly against each other and the rest of her fingers tucked in to her palm. The fire hissed in front of her, warming her skin with its special type of magic. The young warrior let the magic seep through her, wrapping itself in the fibers of her being and reaching into her very heart to reside. The peace of the chamber she sat in enhanced the magic that she was preparing to work. Focusing delicately, she looked within herself for the fiery magic that had moments before consumed her. She towed a single flame away from the rest that burned in her heart and with her minds eyes nudged it to bend to her will. It flickered defiantly, but Rei was ready. It was one of the reasons she loved the fire so much; it didn't like to give in to anyone. Still, her skills had improved immensely over 300 years, and without much difficulty she had the single flame under her control.  
  
The scrying began. She started backwards, using the small flame to watch the entire solar system. It was dreary and lifeless, a thought that sent pangs of guilt through Rei. If only she had woken up sooner…if only they had been able to detect the trap, the system wouldn't be so lifeless. She didn't focus on the past for too long. She had a great sense of duty, and her duty was to discover as much about these strange men as possible. She fueled the small flicker of light from the powerful blaze in her heart and it grew accordingly. When the flame she controlled had reached the size of on orange, she saw only the Earth and Moon, slowly rotating around each other. She saw herself, scrying. She saw Mako, happily preparing the meal. She saw Venus, pouring over ancient maps. She saw Ami… drugging her patient? Rei nearly lost her hold on the flame as her emotions came through. As much as she truly loved her friend, she also felt that keeping these strangers here any longer than necessary would be a mistake, and yet here Ami was prolonging their visit by keeping their liege sedated! The flame flickered violently, and Rei forced herself to calm down. Slowly she began to process of refueling the fire until she could see what she wanted.  
  
The Earth was smeared with blood. Violence had never bothered Rei much, but the fire showed her pictures of men, women, children, pets…each one butchered brutally and staining the planet with hatred. The young woman's loathing for the Earthlings grew to a greater extent. Only there could people be so cruel to each other. Yet in her heart, and by the flame's will, she somehow also understood that much of this was the fault of the Witch. Rei waited patiently as the fire showed her everything it wanted to show her. She watched Beryl's troops ravage the land, the Dark Queen taking great pleasure in the sufferings of her people. Then, the flame did something unexpected.  
  
"Don't let your scrying go in any direction but forward, my dear Mars. And even then, don't let it go too far." Pluto had stood above the 10-year –old senshi many years ago. The ancient woman's wisdom had left Rei in awe. She had never seen the outer senshi of time before, but when she had tried to see the future the woman had left her gates to teach the unknowing child of the ways in which the universe worked. It was a lesson that Rei had never forgotten, for it had enlightened her so. Setsuna's words and gentleness had embedded the lessons of time seeing forever in the Martian child's mind. She had, from that point on, only looked to the present for answers.  
  
However, Fate does not always like playing by the rules of the universe. She had many other things to show the young senshi, and being subtle would never catch the attention of the hotheaded scryer. Rei found her control over the flame completely lost, and Fate stepped in and directed her course. Thousands of clipped images flashed in the flames, Rei hardly able to see them all. She picked out each of the five men at various points in their lives. Images of them battling for good, of helping the needy, of loving each other as dearly as she loved her own friends…images of the past. Then she saw clips of their battle against Beryl, the way the Witch tried to seduce their liege, the courage and valor of their personalities. She saw them in the palace, caring for each other and their lord, adapting to their new surroundings, politely accepting the authority of her friends and herself. The images flickered again, this time she saw herself standing with someone at her side, someone who would not leave her for the world. She saw her friends, lost in a similar sort of happiness. She saw…  
  
…And then the magic snuffed out. Her fuel had run dry, and the fire inside her only glowed dully. The basin that had contained the sacred fire was empty save for a few curling wisps of smoke. All else was dark. Rei fell forward onto her hands, sweating and panting. Stray locks of raven hair had fallen from their binder and clung to her damp forehead. As she tried to regain her composure, she could feel the images slowly sliding from her memory. All that was left to her was a profound feeling of sympathy for the guests. As much as she had hated them before, she now felt inclined to trust them. Silently cursing her confusion, she stood to report to Mina. How was she to explain this? 

*** 

  
Nephrite stood in his room, gazing at his reflection in admiration. As Kunzite had predicted, the wardrobes in each room were charmed. He had looked into it disbelieving, but when he saw rows of suits hanging neatly inside the wardrobe he decided to experiment a little. First, he decided that he was going hunting. When he opened the wardrobe again it was filled with a variety of different hunting suits, as well as gear. He took a crossbow in his arm and tested it gently…amazing. It was perfectly fitted to him. He could get used to it… next he tried swimming, nightdress, battle…the arrangements were endless, and each fitted him perfectly. He was experimenting with a costume-party scenario when Zoisite knocked on the door and entered. The strawberry-haired general was already prepared for dinner. He wore a suit much like his general's wear, save that it was clean and without rips and had a light blue cape fastened to his shoulders with polished stones of light turquoise zoisite. He took one look at Nephrite in his horse costume and burst into laughter.  
  
"You look fabulous!" he held his sides tightly as he laughed. Nephrite narrowed his eyes. "I can't wait to hear what the ladies say about this remarkable outfit you're wearing. No doubt it fits your nature!"  
  
"I was experimenting with the wardrobe. This is for a costume ball." Nephrite argued haughtily.  
  
"Of course…" Zoisite agreed, still desperately trying to stifle his laughter. Nephrite rolled his eyes and began to push his friend out of the room.  
  
"All right, get out, get out. I'm going to get changed now. Unless of course you think this outfit does suit me better…" He grinned, false- modeling the horse costume for she shorter general. This only caused another fit of laughter to break out between the two of them, and Zoisite allowed himself to be shoved back into the sitting room that joined the four bedrooms together. As Nephrite began to shut the door again, Zoisite remembered his purpose in coming over in the first place.  
  
"Kunzite wants to meet with all of us in fifteen minutes…" his only response was a slight wave of the hand before the door shut completely. 

*** 

  
The Crystal Library was the largest library in the Moon Kingdom. It was the size of a cathedral, with a clear dome at the top and brilliant glass doors. It was Ami's favorite place in the world to be, and whenever she and the other senshi fought it was her place of solace, where she could gather her thoughts and analyze the problems.  
  
It was in her nature to be calm and collected in a given situation. People understood she had a logical mind, but her tendency to be rational instead of falling prey to her emotions caused people to think of her as apathetic. The other senshi knew this to be untrue, but sometimes even Ami had to wonder. She sat by a small fountain positioned near a group of large reading chairs and traced her fingers through the clear water. The trail left by her fingers cracked and popped softly as tendrils of ice froze the water nearest her. Her lips played into an ironic smile. She had been called the Ice Princess for multiple reasons. It was a title that she hated more than anything. Her hardness came from fear of pain and loss. It had been a long time since she had placed her trust in any man. Yet, her loyalty to Serenity and to her friends begged her to trust the strange Terran men.  
  
Her hand splashed the water violently, and the fountain froze over. Damn the man who made her mistrust! She could find no peace of mind while the strangers were here.  
  
"Urawa, why do you haunt me so?" she muttered angrily, cursing the first man to win her affections and hurt her so. She rubbed her arms in a manner of frustration. It was difficult to sort out her thoughts in this environment. She needed to talk to someone. Makoto. While they did not always see eye to eye, there was a deeper sort of understanding between the two senshi that Ami found herself craving at the moment. She hurried from the library and made her way towards the kitchen. She could smell the aroma of baking food as she neared the doors, and she walked in on the homely scene of Mako bending over the stove. She had her long hair tied into a bun and she wore an apron over her dress. She was singing softly. Ami stood in the doorway, watching her as the moments ticked by, a smile on her face. It always cheered her heart to see her friends happy. Makoto looked up.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, grab an apron and help me." She instructed. Ami took the extra apron hanging by the door and slipped it over her head, tying it around her waist. She went to the sink to wash her hands as Makoto took out another bag of vegetables to be cut.  
  
"So you're not angry at me for my comments earlier?" Ami asked quietly as she took out a knife and slowly began slicing carrots.  
  
"It was a trivial argument. Not worth staying upset over. The men are staying, that's that. You know I'm not happy about that, but what can I do? Put those in the pot over there." She motioned to the pot of water on the stove. Ami dumped her batch of carrots where instructed before picking up a new job.  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel about it either, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"Yet you supported their staying."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Mako, I don't want them to stay. But Serenity needs them. Who knows, we may need them too, only we just don't realize it." Ami sighed. "We have to stick in this together. Ow! Damn." Makoto put down her knife and looked at her friend, who was absently sucking on her cut finger.  
  
"You're quite distracted, aren't you? I've never heard you swear over something minor like that." Ami ignored her comment as she washed out her cut and bandaged it with supplies from the miniature kit kept in the kitchen. "What's really on your mind Ami? Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused, I don't want them here but a small part of me wants them to stay. How do you explain that? Men are untrustworthy, especially Terran men, so why does my heart demand that they stay? I want to excuse myself by saying it's all for Serenity, but it's not. It's for me too, and you, and the others."  
  
"Not all men are like Urawa. Perhaps you're softening." Makoto stirred the food on the stove, not looking at the ice senshi.  
  
"Don't give me that Mako. You're just as hard as I am. We've survived over 300 years without men, why should it change now? Tell me honestly, Mako. Tell me honestly that deep down, no part of you wants them to stay." Ami demanded, her eyes scrutinizing the green warrior.  
  
"No part of me wants them to stay." Makoto said forcefully. Ami scoffed.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not." Makoto growled, but still she refused to meet her friend's stare.  
  
"You are, whether you admit it or not." Ami groaned and turned back to her task. "I thought I could count on you to help me, to help everyone. Why must you be so hotheaded? You're not the only one who's suffered in the past, but you're the only one that insists on clinging on!"  
  
"And yourself? Don't start pointing fingers Ami." Makoto shot back angrily, and immediately regretted her words. Ami put down her work and clasped her hands in front of her, gazing down solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Himoshi. I was frustrated." The kitchen was silent for a few endless moments.  
  
"You're right." Makoto finally whispered. "I do want them to stay. Just slightly, I want them to stay."  
  
"I'm glad."

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	9. Discovery

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 8  
~Discovery~  
By: Willow Mae

The men had gathered in the sitting room as Kunzite had requested, each prepared for dinner. Nephrite had changed from his horse costume and into more formal yet comfortable attire. His black pants buckled over shiny black shoes. He wore a deep green silk shirt that was mostly covered by an elegant black jacket. He had opted to leave his chestnut hair hanging, as had Kunzite, who had chosen a different outfit to wear to dinner. His light blue suit was clean cut wool, the fibers accenting his silver hair. A golden shirt brought out the tone of his skin and made his eyes burn brighter than usual. Jadeite was dressed similarly to Zoisite, as the two had opted to wear cleaner versions of their general's suits. Once the men had assembled, Kunzite motioned for them to be seated.  
  
"So, Kunz, what's up?" Jadeite flopped sideways onto one of the chairs, a casual grin on his face. Kunzite raised an eyebrow at his informal manners but let it pass.  
  
"Before we are taken to dinner I wanted to make sure a few things were made clear." Kunzite informed his generals. "First, let me remind you that so far we are guests, not prisoners. Let us keep it that way, and not aggravate the ladies further. " He looked pointedly at Jadeite, who did his best to look innocent. "Second, let me also remind you that we are still at war with Beryl. We are only here until Endymion is well, and then we are back into battle. Try not to let yourself be distracted."  
  
"Oh come off it Kunzite. We're not that irresponsible." Nephrite admonished. Jadeite nodded his agreement, and only Zoisite noticed their leader's eyes begin to narrow. He hurriedly jumped in to save his friend's necks.   
  
"All they're saying is that we understand how serious things are." Zoisite soothed quickly. "We'll be on prime behavior, I assure you. After all, everyone is curious about this place. I doubt we would want to risk learning something valuable by being immature."  
  
"Just the response I'd expect from you." Kunzite replied, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in amusement. "Very well. We shall be patient and observe our surroundings. Who knows, we may even make some allies. They seem to have as deep a hatred of Beryl as we do. A hatred they may take action upon, if we play our cards correctly."  
  
"I wonder what Beryl did here to make them hate her so." Nephrite spoke gruffly, a hint of reproach in his voice. "The land is pure and feels uncontaminated. Like she forgot to destroy it." The pain that pinched in his throat was evident to the rest of the generals, and they all knew that the tall man was reliving the destruction of his own lands.   
  
"A keen observation." Kunzite replied. "But something must have happened here to forge such hatred. I wonder what the rest of the people in this place feel, and where they are. We haven't seen anyone but those four."  
  
Jadeite snorted. "Well, considering that we've been locked in this room for most of our stay, we wouldn't have had a chance to see any of the others." He raised his hands in submission as the others shot him a warning glance. "I know, I know. I'm cool, don't worry."  
  
"Kunzite does seem to have a point, though." Zoisite mused. "This place has an eerie emptiness to it. There was nothing in the gardens but flowers. Not even birds or insects. And for all the vastness of this palace, one would expect to hear servants or other guests talking or going to and from, but we only hear our own footsteps."  
  
"Perhaps there are some puzzles that are best to let lie." Kunzite pointed out, seeing the familiar look in Zoisite's eyes that signaled he would soon be lost in deep thought. The glaze faded from the general's eyes and he smiled wistfully.   
  
"Yes, yes of course." He glanced at his pocket-watch to hide his thoughts. "Isn't it about time for them to be returning?"  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and the sound of keys scraping against the lock. The door swung open and in the doorway stood Minako. She still wore the same peach gown as before, but her hair was tied with a large red bow on the side, so that piles of her golden hair spilled over her shoulder instead of down her back. Giving a tiny curtsey she entered the room.  
  
"Dinner is ready." She smiled cordially. "Please follow me to the Great Hall." The men bowed stiffly and followed from the room.  
  
Mina led the generals through the twisting halls silently, unsure of what to say. Before coming to escort the guests, Rei had reported that their story was true. To the senshi leader's surprise, the fiery warrior also expressed her desire to let the men stay and to place trust in them. While this sudden change in Rei's opinion startled Mina, what startled her even more was the realization that she herself had intended to trust the Terrans faithfully from the start, even if she hadn't realized it. These thoughts agitated her mind and buried her usually perky personality beneath a mask of confusion. Luckily for her, the walk from the men's quarters to the Great Hall was quick. She pulled on the massive doors before her and ushered the men into the very same hall that had hosted the Princess's eighteenth birthday.  
  
"Please be seated." She said, motioning towards one side of the table. The gentlemen complied, too astonished by the grandness of the Hall to say anything. The great oak table had been set with Makoto's delicacies, and each of the sconces attached to the tall marble pillars around the room had been lit. The high domed glass ceiling was colored with sunset. When the men had been seated, Minako sat in the chair two seats off the right of the head, directly across from Kunzite. "The ladies will be arriving shortly." She smiled again. Everything seemed silent.  
  
"Thank you, Lady…" Kunzite prompted.   
  
"You may call me Lady Venus." Minako supplied graciously. The men exchanged glances at the strange name but said nothing.   
  
"Well, it looks like everyone's here then." A new voice supplied. Mercury stepped through a smaller entrance into the Hall and was followed by the other two ladies. Mercury still wore her blue dress, but she had taken off her glasses and placed a creamy gardenia in her blue locks. Jupiter and Mars had also changed from their senshi suits into gowns. Jupiter wore a simple dress of mint, and had left her hair in the bun from cooking. Mars had also left her hair piled messily upon her head, and had changed into a sleek crimson and plum dress. The men watched silently as the three came and took their seats to the left of Venus.  
  
"Everyone?" Jadeite asked, looking at the other hundred or so chairs left along the table and the three empty chairs at the head.   
  
"We are all present." Jupiter confirmed solidly. "Eat. I've prepared a nourishing meal."  
  
To prove their point, they served themselves from the steaming silver platters. Forgetting all about the fact that the lady had prepared the meal instead of the cook, the generals were no longer hesitant and served themselves quickly. The food filled their eager bellies, for they had not eaten since that morning before the battle that had taken them to this castle.  
  
"Thank you. This is wonderful food."  
  
"We're not here to discuss the meal," Rei snapped suddenly. "But to discuss your stay."  
  
Jadeite took a sip of his wine to hide his expression, but his eyes flashed. Earthling. he sent to his friends maliciously.  
  
Calmly, Jade. Nephrite responded in kind, though he couldn't keep the chuckle from his mental voice.   
  
"We cannot allow you to leave before your friend heals completely." Mercury stated, oblivious to the conversation being held by the gentlemen. She did not mention the fact that no one was entirely sure how to let the men leave anyway.   
  
"We wouldn't want to leave sooner, truthfully." Zoisite assured them, but he felt perhaps he had said something wrong when eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.  
  
"Quite. And it will be some time before he is fully healed."  
  
"How long?" Nephrite demanded, anxious for his liege. "There are things we must attend to elsewhere! Who will lead the troops against…" he trailed off, remember it wise not to mention the Queen.   
  
"I'm afraid these duties must be put aside for the time, my lord." Venus apologized. "For our own safety, we must restrict you to this place. However, we will try to make this as comfortable for you as we can."  
  
Jadeite couldn't contain his irritation. "What, by locking us up every night?" He sneered, ignoring the warming, angry glares of his companions. His eyes locked with Rei's and her lip curled angrily.  
  
"That's what your do with vicious beasts." She hissed snidely.  
  
"Peace!" Venus ordered her. Reluctantly, Rei cast her gaze away.  
  
Jadeite… the tone was warning.  
  
I know! I know! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Promise.  
  
Good.  
  
"The lock was for our safety as well as yours. It has been a long time since we've had visitors." Lady Venus explained. It felt good to be in the diplomatic seat again. She continued. "You will house yourselves in the East Wing, where you are now. If you are compelled to explore, the grounds are open to you, as is the South Wing and the rest of the East Wing. If you have any needs, we are in the North Wing. Call us and we will do our best," She looked pointedly at the other senshi, who met her gaze and nodded. "to provide you with what you need."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality and generosity, milady." Kunzite said diplomatically.   
  
"If I might be permitted to ask, how are we to call upon you?" Zoisite inquired.   
  
"Ah yes. May I present the ladies Mercury," Ami did her best to curtsey in her chair. "Jupiter," Makoto gave a slight not of her head. "and Mars." Rei met their eyes with a piercing violet gaze.  
  
"The pleasure is ours." Kunzite replied smoothly to the introductions. "I am Lord Kunzite, and my companions are Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite." The men gaze formal half-bows in their chairs. They continued to eat for some time, silence heavy in the large room. Soon the sun had almost completely faded from the dome and the hall blazed with the shadowy light given from the sconces.  
  
"If I might inquire-" Zoisite began in an attempt to break the disheartening quiet, but Lady Venus held up a delicate hand to silence him. All the women had their heads turned to the glass ceiling where the last rays of sunlight faded into darkness.   
  
"The sun is about to set. Excuse us." Jupiter stated softly. As a group, the women rose and walked out onto the Great Balcony. Curious about their hostesses' actions, the men stop eating and followed them out. Each of the ladies stood with her eyes fixed on the sky, calmly gazing out as the sun went to sleep. There was such an air about them that no one dared breathe, let alone speak. Yet, Nephrite had to ask.  
  
"What is so special about sunset?" He murmured by Jupiter's ear. She didn't turn to him, but answered.  
  
"It is a time to meditate on our fates." She whispered. "We always watch Earthrise, wherever we are at the moment. It is ritual." Her words were heard by all in the quiet stillness on the balcony. The generals exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Earthrise??"  
  
Then they saw it. Rising beautiful, proud and blue just above the horizon, Earth came into view. The women all inhaled deeply and closed their eyes. The generals staggered back in shock, tacking support from each other and the pillars that lined the balcony as their eyes widened and stayed transfixed on the great globe rising before them. The Earth continued her ascent in all her majestic glory, a great sphere of blue and white swirling together in a gentle dance. From so far away, the men had trouble recalling that beneath that beauty a cruel and bloody war ravaged the entire planet. Everyone was caught in the magic of the rise, held in suspense and awe.   
  
"Where the hell are we?" Jade breathed, his eyes wide and glued to the planet floating among the first stars of the night. Lady Venus slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she turned to him.  
  
"Didn't you know? Welcome to the Moon, my lords."

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	10. Danger and Friends

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 9  
~Danger and Friends~  
By: Willow Mae

The Prince and Princess sat in a faint globe of light that surrounded them. The darkness that Endymion had passed through constantly pressed at the feeble comfort the light gave.   
  
"What is this place, Princess?" Endymion asked, once more peering into the tangible darkness, puzzling over the situation.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered, staring at her pale hands folded in her lap to avoid seeing the blackness pressing against their faint protection of light.  
  
"How did we get here?" He tried a different approach.  
  
"I don't know that either." She crumpled slightly and sounded close to tears. Endymion sighed inwardly. The last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment was a weepy princess. But she didn't cry. After taking a breath, she straightened and looked solidly into his eyes. "I know that we're in some sort of subconscious realm. One that I can't get out of, no matter how hard I try…" her voice trailed off in despair and fear. Endymion thought a moment about what she said.  
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
'I don't think so."  
  
"Are we dreaming?"  
  
"No." Endymion could tell by her voice just how terrified she was. "Dreams here are even more awful than the dark. I've learned to ignore dreams when they come."  
  
Endymion didn't respond for a time. What the princess was describing was like nothing he had ever learned about in his studies. However, he was also the first to admit that his studies had never taught much anyway. He had learned government and war strategies, but the true lessons he had learned were not from teachers, but from comrades on the battlefield against Beryl.  
  
"Well, we'll simply have to figure out how to wake up on our own." He said confidently, getting to his feet.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?" Serenity demanded in an un-princess-like way. Realizing her words, she looked away. "Forgive me, my lord. It has been a long time since I've spoken with anyone but myself, especially royalty. I'm afraid I've forgotten much of proper decorum."  
  
Endymion let his noble smile fade into a large grin.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've never much liked all that formal talk anyway. We can completely drop it, if you like." Serenity looked at him and smiled for the very first time.   
  
"I could like that, my lord -- Endymion." 

*** 

  
After dinner, the lords and ladies retired to their rooms to work out the many sudden confusions of the day. An invitation to go star gazing was politely declined, and as soon as the generals had reached their quarters Kunzite called another meeting.  
  
"Gentleman, our situation is far more dire than I could have anticipated." He said gravely as they all took their seats. All eyes turned to the windows, where it seemed that the Earth could always be seen hovering in the night sky even when it was not in view.  
  
"The moon…" Zoisite breathed, his eyes glazed with wonder. "To think, for all these years, that this was just another object in the night sky. Who would have dreamed there was an entire kingdom up here?"  
  
"Who would have dreamed." Nephrite concurred, his shock equaling everyone else's. "This whole situation raises too many questions. Like how did we get here, who are these women, why isn't there anyone else, how do we get home again…"  
  
"Those are such serious questions." Jadeite grumbled. "I'd really rather not think about them now."  
  
"But we must." Kunzite reminded him. "After all, we cannot just accept things. There is much we must learn about this place, and about the people here."  
  
"But why?" Jadeite shot back. "Why is it that we always have to figure things out? Why can't we just enjoy the experience? I mean, hell! We're the first person to be on the moon in a long time, we've established that! This is an adventure, not a science experiment." He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
"Lord Jadeite," Kunzite set his chin in a hard line as he addressed his friend formally. "For everything we believe in, it is imperative that we approach this delicately."  
  
"All right, I understand your point." Jadeite argued amiably. "But we have plenty of time to worry over those sorts of things. After all, we don't know how long it will be until Endymion is well again, and until we have a definite idea of that, shouldn't we be allowed to enjoy ourselves a little?"  
  
Kunzite opened his mouth to respond, but Zoisite was too quick. "Speaking of Endymion, I want to see how he fares before we turn in. Perhaps we should all meditate on the situation until tomorrow, so we can approach this with level heads?" he suggested, looking at the arguing generals pointedly. After a moment, Kunzite nodded. Zoisite stood and opened the door into the halls.  
  
"Wait Zoi, I'm coming with you." Jadeite said abruptly, standing and following the shorter man out into the halls.   
  
"Well, come on then." Zoisite obligingly waited and the two left the West Room and began to walk down the silent hallways.   
  
"Thanks for turning old Kunz away from me. " Jadeite chuckled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Zoisite looked at him a moment, then continued walking.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said. "I wanted to go check on Endymion. You need to control your urges more and Kunzite needs to have more flexibility. Quite honestly, I would rather see you two duke it out. You both could learn from each other. "  
  
"Oh come on," Jadeite scoffed. "You can't be serious."   
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
They stopped and look around at the rows of massive doorways on either side of the glowing white hallway. It looked just like every other hall they had passed through, and just as empty and foreboding.  
  
"Great. Now what?"

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	11. Medicine of the Heart

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 10  
~Medicine of the Heart~  
By: Willow Mae

Not even a full day had passed since the generals had arrived, and already Rei had more on her mind than she had had in years. She wandered the halls in thought, only half-aware of where she was going and why. Aimlessly she pushed open the door at the end of the hall, and was surprised to find the two gentlemen on the other side that she had nearly knocked over.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Sitting on the floor in a daze of confusion, what else?" Jadeite retorted. He started to pick himself from the floor, where indeed he had been knocked to after Rei had opened the door into them. Rei scowled at him while Zoisite helped his companion to his feet.   
  
"That is made painfully obvious." Rei said disdainfully. "Very well. I shall leave you to your business." She swept past them down the hall.  
  
"Pause a moment!" Zoisite called after her. She stopped, but did not turn to face them. "Pardoning Jadeite, would you please direct us to the infirmary? We were quite lost when you stumbled upon us--"  
  
"Quite literally, I might add." Jadeite said under his breath so that Rei could not hear. Zoisite glared at him but continued.  
  
"I had wanted to check on our lord once more before we retired."  
  
"Mercury is quite capable of tending to your companion, I assure you." Rei turned to face them and eyed them coolly. "You're heading in the wrong direction, anyway."  
  
"Which plainly proves that we're lost." Jadeite rolled his eyes. Rei glared at him.  
  
"I do trust Lady Mercury…" Zoisite amended. "It was for my own peace of mind that I wished to go to the infirmary. If you've ever had a fallen friend, you understand my feelings."  
  
Rei remained silent a moment, seeming to think things over. Then she gave a slight inclination of her head, and to the surprise of the generals, smiled softly.   
  
"I understand." She replied, the cold anger abating from her voice. "I'm on my way to the aviary, follow me and I'll leave you there on my way."  
  
"Well, that's very big of you, milady." Jadeite said sincerely, though his bow was mocking. Rei rolled her eyes and led them through the maze of porcelain hallways, occasionally pointing out land markers to help keep the men from getting lost in the future. A few short moments later, they entered the infirmary.  
  
In the evening light, the emptiness of the hospital wing was almost oppressing. The sterile whiteness glowed a pale ghostly shade from the starlight coming from outside. Unlit torches lined the walls, and on the center mat Endymion lay, still as death, his features exaggerated by light and shadows.   
  
"I'll leave you." Rei whispered, feeling the need to be quiet. "You should be able to find your way back, just down this hall. I must be off to the aviary…good evening, gentlemen." She turned and quietly left. Jadeite and Zoisite gazed solemnly at their lord. Jadeite began to look pale and sickly as worry mounted in him. He turned quickly away.  
  
"I…I think I'll leave you, Zoi." He apologized. He hurried out the door and down the hall after Rei. Perhaps seeing the aviary would brighten his sunken spirits. Zoisite watched his companion leave in sad understanding before turning his eyes to Endymion. His heart was heavy as he sat down beside his lord. For many long minutes he sat beside the prince, his mind flitting between scattered thoughts and absolute nothingness. It took a moment for him to recognize the soft clicks of heels approaching, and when he looked up, he saw Lady Mercury entering into the infirmary through a different door, looking like an angel in the starlight. He hastily stood up in acknowledgement when she turned and noticed him.  
  
"Oh! Milord, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked softly, hiding the suspicion in her voice. She had come down to give Endymion another dose of medication to keep him in his sleep, but finding a visitor in the med-lab threw her off.  
  
"I came to look in on my lord." Zoisite replied politely with a bow. "And yourself, my Lady Mercury?"  
  
"His…I…I came to check on his progress." Ami replied feebly, not wanting to state her true purpose. How could she tell him that she had come down to poison him further, to keep him sedated and weak? She couldn't possibly say that to him, seeing how much he cared. "His, er, medications have not yet stabilized."  
  
"Yes, about that." Zoisite crossed to the counters of various herbs and picked up a vile. Ami held her breath. "When we arrived in your garden, there were many plants that I did not recognize. Perhaps you could be kind enough to tell me about them."  
  
"So I take it you consider yourself knowledgeable on herb lore?" Mercury gently took the vile from his hand.  
  
"Well… yes." Zoisite responded in mild shock. It was odd, talking to a person who had not heard of his reputation. The lady nodded slightly and smiled, though Zoisite was sure he caught a bit of smugness in the curl of her lip.  
  
"It's no surprise you haven't seen many of the plants around here. Many are from the other planets, and need to be tended to carefully in order to preserve them here. Like this, for instance." She held up a container filled with tangled red roots. "Martian Redroot, appropriately named. The plant itself is rather like a cactus, and only grows at intense temperatures with little water. We keep it in an incubator most of the time, until it is ripe to harvest."  
  
"Fascinating." Zoisite breathed, gazing at the foreign plant. "So there is civilization on the other planets as well?"  
  
"Until the Fall, yes…" Ami started to explain, then abruptly stopped. Why was she talking so much? Damn the man for making her feel so comfortable in his presence.   
  
"The Fall?" he prompted, gentle and curious. Ami turned her back on him.   
  
"Nothing, my lord. Something from the past. Now forgive me, but I must ask you to leave so that I can finish tending to my patient and go to bed." She swept past him to a different table and began measuring out the sleeping medication.  
  
"Forgive me, Lady Mercury." Zoisite sounded wounded, and Ami stole a quick glance over her shoulder. He was once more standing over Endymion, a morose expression on his face. "I did not mean to offend. I was simply curious, as I'm sure you would understand if you were put into such strange circumstances as I find myself in."  
  
"I don't doubt it." Ami murmured quietly, ashamed. Inspiration hit her. "Why don't you join me in the library tomorrow? I would be willing to help someone in search of knowledge, and it has been a long while since anyone but myself has graced that part of the castle."  
  
"Are you certain, my lady?" Zoisite asked, a child-like eagerness in his voice. "I would enjoy that very much."  
  
"I'm certain." Ami smiled, wondering if it had indeed been a good idea to invite the man into her haven. Of course, there was nothing to do about it now, and it would be nice to have some company. "Shall I meet you there after breakfast?"  
  
"Of course. Thank you for your invitation, Lady Mercury. I will retire now, so that you may finish your activities in peace."   
  
He opened the door he had entered through and looked down the hallway where the Lady Mars had told him would take him back to the rooms. A look back into the infirmary showed him Mercury busy with the herbs on the counters, a look of concentration on her face. Zoisite was surprised at how beautiful she looked while she worked. Part of him didn't want to leave the room, and not just because Endymion was there. He coughed slightly.   
  
"Lady Mercury, I'm afraid I've become rather lost, could you point me in the correct way back to my room?" She glanced at him a moment, then finished her administrations to Endymion and crossed to him.   
  
"I'll take you back myself, if you like. My work here is completed." She closed the door behind them, and was grateful for the darkness of the hallway, so her blush would be less obvious. 

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ §: Next :§ 


	12. Pheonix

"The Slumber"  
Chapter 11  
~Pheonix~  
By: Willow Mae 

He was used to the darkness by now, though it still disturbed him. He had lost track of time, and had stopped caring. Serenity was good company, in her own way, but casual conversation was a weak point in his personality, and everything she spoke of enticed fear or sorrow or loneliness, and he wanted to focus on getting out of this prison of sorts.   
  
"I'm going to see if there's another way out of here." Endymion stood, but was stopped by Serenity's delicate hand gripping his arm firmly.  
  
"Don't." she half pleaded, half demanded. "You're the only source of light I've had in years, if I lose you…" The fear in her eyes was like nothing Endymion had ever seen before. It pulled at him. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Then come with me." He coaxed gently. "It's impossible to get lost if you don't know where you are anyway." Hesitantly she nodded, and wrapped her thin arms tightly around his. She clung to him like a lost child, fighting back her fear as bravely as she could but hardly succeeding. Endymion felt a rush of sympathetic tenderness towards to girl, and waited patiently until her grip had loosened from around his arm. A quick glance down at the top of Serenity's head and a deep breath later, the pair stepped forward into the blackness.   
  
As if notified to their attempts, the darkness pressed in closely against the pair, pushing insistently at the feeble light they emitted. Dark tendrils seemed to hiss past their ears, pulsing with unseen anger at being blocked from its prey. Serenity clung close to him, the tightness of her grip the only thing betraying her terror as they slowly submerged themselves completely in the inky shadows. They walked without direction, the pale luminescence their bodies gave off the only thing keeping the darkness from swallowing them completely. The oppressing silence was nearly as frightening as the shadows. Occasionally a shadow would brush a cheek, grab an arm, flood over a foot, and their small screams and gasps of shock were immediately swallowed, as if no sound had ever been made. But the imposing silence was soon broken, into noise that was more frightening than the quiet had been. Endymion stopped cold.  
  
"What is that?" He demanded, looking behind him, then down at Serenity. Her face had paled even further, to the point where he feared perhaps she would disappear completely. Her lips moved, but no sound came out as she spiraled into fear. The rumbling noise grew louder, sounding terrible as it drew nearer. Sound assailed them, screeching and bellowing and thundering and scraping, a cacophony that nearly drowned the princess's answer.  
  
"Dreams…oh god, we have to go!" she tugged wildly on his arm and lunged into the darkness. It was all he could do to keep hold of her and not be separated. He grabbed her hand tightly and dragged her behind him, the only thought to get away quickly. They ran, the horrid noise closing in quickly upon them. Now they could see the vibrations in the darkness, deep ripples of purple in the blackness shaking and bouncing out of control.   
  
Serenity fell.  
  
Endymion turned to help her stand and caught a glimpse of what followed them. It oozed and thundered closer, a wall of static that groaned and shrieked as it spilled grotesque light around it. He grabbed Serenity under the arms and hauled her to her feet, not risking anything for formality.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled, before the dream was upon them and his words were swallowed in the noise.

***

  
The morning was clear, crisp and beautiful, though there were no birds in the gardens to sing of its beauty. Jadeite had been up since dawn, mulling over the hundreds of thoughts that crowded his mind. He had been up most of the night, trying to figure out his plan of action for the day. He wanted to kick himself; he knew when he had been an ass. Hence, he knew that there was no way that he could honestly go to breakfast again this morning, not after the evening he had spent with the Lady Mars. He didn't want to cause a scene. He hadn't seen Kunzite yet, but knew that the older general would be very displeased if he refused to join the group. Jadeite didn't want to risk his wrath either, and was consequently put into a dangerous situation. He wasn't even sure why he needed Kunzite's approval so desperately at the moment, but perhaps it was stemmed from the fact that they needed to stick together in such a strange environment. He didn't want to rock their loyalty to one another, though he knew himself how prone he was to making waves. So he was stuck here, staring out into the silent gardens, contemplating on how to get out of _this_ mess. When Nephrite emerged from his own room, Jadeite's revere was instantly shattered.  
  
"Jade! What a surprise, I didn't know you were capable of getting up before noon when you weren't _required_ to. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Ha ha, funny. No occasion, just wanted to watch the gardens for a while." Jadeite covered the falsity of his statement smoothly. The last thing he needed at the moment was his friends worrying about him. He could handle things on his own. Nephrite cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more and sat down. It was only a few more minutes before everyone was awake and gathered in the room.  
  
"Yo." He greeted them with a smile and a wave. Two more sets of eyebrows cocked and a look was exchanged.  
  
"You're awfully chipper this morning." Zoisite said as he sank into one of the chairs. It was quite comfortable, and the thought crossed his mind that perhaps they needed to have such a cozy atmosphere to meet in back on Earth, it certainly made discussion flow easier. "Especially for being out so late last night."  
  
"Since when have I had a bedtime?" Jadeite retorted, though he shifted uncomfortably. If Zoi had noticed his troubles, there was hardly any question that Kunzite would as well.   
  
"I was only speculating." Zoisite replied amiably.   
  
"Oh. Right. Well. Nothing happened."   
  
Kunzite smiled at the early morning banter and relaxed comfortably in his seat. "If we weren't so pressed for time, I think I'd really enjoy my time here if we knew more about it."  
  
"Well, enjoy yourself anyway." Zoisite said sullenly. "It does seem that we'll be spending quite a bit of time here. Endymion is not looking well. I spoke with the lady Mercury last night, and nothing she had to say was highly promising. She's taking me to the library today to help diagnose him,"  
  
"Zoi's got a date…" Jadeite teased. Zoi glared at him and continued.  
  
"In any case, I'm afraid the ladies were quite right when they said it would probably be a while before we could return."  
  
"Speaking of the ladies," Kunzite sent a glance towards the door. "Are we to wait for them on every meal, or do we dare try to find our way ourselves?"  
  
"Who knows." Nephrite shrugged. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to doing a little searching. I'm hungry, and if last night's meal was any suggestion of the food here then I'm in heaven. It was delicious."  
  
"Agreed." Kunzite sighed in reminiscence. "It's been a long time since we've had a proper meal. Well, shall we go to breakfast then?"  
  
Everyone but Jadeite stood to leave, but looked to him when he did not follow suit. He looked sheepishly out the window.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Um, no. I don't think so. Not very hungry." He lied.  
  
"Jadeite." Kunzite's easy manner faded in his tension. "I think it would be rather…impolite to keep the ladies waiting. We don't want to seem rude. We had this discussion last night."  
  
"I know!" Jadeite snapped. "I just don't want to go to breakfast. I can't explain it, so just give my regards and I'll eat later, okay?"  
  
"Why must you always be so childish?" Kunzite muttered, before they left. Jadeite threw up his hands and gave an exasperated sigh. He had tried. It was too hard to keep a secret among his friends, but this was something he had to keep to himself. He sighed and covered his face with his hands as he sunk down deeper into the chair. He could never do anything right, could he? And the worst part was; he wasn't even sure of how things got out of hand in the first place. Well, he knew about Kunzite, but only because they had known each other for so long. With Lady Mars, however, things had spiraled away from him on the turn of a pin.   
  
After leaving the infirmary the previous night, he had followed the footsteps of the lady until he had caught up with her. She hadn't looked too pleased to see him.  
  
"Milady, might I accompany you further?" he asked suavely, pushing the image of Endymion from his mind. Rei groaned inwardly and continued walking, thinking doggedly to herself for the princess… for the princess… Jadeite frowned at the lack of response and tried again. "Milady?"  
  
"Frankly, I would rather you not, but as you have thus far anyway, do as you will." She threw over her shoulder. She turned to the doors and walked into the dark aviary. Jadeite followed her into the dark room and took in everything he saw. The room was an expansive dome decorated to the high ceiling with well-trimmed trees for the birds to perch on. Even in the dark, Jadeite could see the hundreds of varieties of colors and plumage the sleeping birds flaunted. The ceiling itself was clear glass, though at the moment a great shell covered it, much like a giant birdcage coverlet. It made the aviary quite dark, and blocked out all view of the stars and Earth. It was a strange relief not to see the Earth from here, for the experience was disconcerting enough without having to be constantly reminded of the fact that he was far from home. So when the cover began to open with a faint hiss, he turned his head from the skies and instead to where Lady Mars stood, her hand placed over a small metal plat that he could only assume operated the ceiling cover. With the starlight pouring in and glowing softly on the clean marble floor, the aviary was truly glorious. The soft cooing of sleeping birds gave an ambiance to the setting that was delightfully eerie.   
  
"They're sleeping." Jadeite said, with no apparent forethought.  
  
"They're always sleeping." Mars replied quietly, cupping a crow in her hands with loving delicacy. Realizing what she had said, she quickly amended herself. "Of course, it's night."  
  
Jadeite walked toward her and eyed the bird in her hands, how she gently stroked it's feathers with her elegant fingers and placed butterfly kisses on its sleeping head. It was oddly seductive. "I was only trying to make conversation." He protested.  
  
"Must you defile this silence?" she sighed caustically. His eye twitched. It was ironic, how sweetly she cooed over the crow while her words bit so venomously. He pressed on.  
  
"I used to keep birds when I was younger." Jadeite commented again, ignoring the lady's displeasure. This time, it was Rei's turn to be surprised. She looked at him quizzically. It was obvious how he appreciated the aviary, she need only look at the way the starlight twinkled in his gloriously blue eyes to see his admiration of the place. She stopped herself cold. His eyes really weren't that great. It was probably just the poor lighting that made it seem that he truly had any interest in the place other than to annoy her.  
  
"Really. You strike me as more of the type to hunt birds rather than tend to them."   
  
"My lady, despite whatever speculations you might have about me, I am not a barbarian. I have taste, and would never harm anything of such beauty."  
  
"Well I never would have guessed." She purred, swaying through the branches away from him. Jadeite mentally shook himself. There is something profoundly wrong about finding her so attractive right now. He told himself as he watched her, almost hungrily, tend to the birds.  
  
"I always thought of birds almost like women." He mused, casting a glance at her to gauge her reaction. In the moonlight, he was drawn to the paleness of her skin and the dark contrast of her hair and eyes. He stepped closer, unable to think clearly enough to realize his own actions. "They're so free and lovely, entrancing, almost." Lightly he laid his hand on her smooth shoulder. Good God, am I trying to _flirt_ with her? he asked himself, horrified but unable to back away.  
  
Good God, is he trying to _flirt_ with me? she seethed to herself, but was too frozen to move from his touch.  
  
"Yes, birds are the greatest gift to mankind." Jadeite murmured, leaning closer. "When you're master of a bird, you're the happiest person alive. You know she'll always be there to sing to you and sooth her master, to be tender and sweet, beautiful to watch and a prize to catch and care for. Any man would be jealous of such a bird." The moment was broken when he felt her go rigid beneath his fingers, and knew instantly that he had overstepped his bounds. He backed away hastily, and she turned to face him.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked sweetly, hostility dripping from every word.  
  
"Yes. No…in a way. I only meant…" Jadeite couldn't believe how easily she made him trip, stumbling over his words like an adolescent.   
  
"You have an interesting idea about women." Her manner suddenly changed to thoughtful. "But I agree with your comparison."  
  
"You do." He responded flatly, clearly disbelieving.   
  
"Well, yes. I've always thought of birds like women too. Ready to scratch, peck or destroy any outsider who threatens her territory, protective of her own and bound with her kind against common enemies." Her tone became mocking. "I'd **hate** to get on the _wrong_ side of a bird, wouldn't you?" as she said these last words, she leaned close into him, holding his gaze as she drew closer to his face. He could feel her warm breath feathering across his lips as she lowered her voice.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but let me make this clear. I don't care." He was held rigid by her dangerous, sultry tones and the closeness of her face to his. "I don't particularly like you. Your attitude is infuriating. I respect your concern for your wounded companion, but there is very little that is keeping me from killing you if you _ever_ step out of line while you're a…_guest_… here. Good evening." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and stormed past him. Jadeite stood a moment in stunned silence.  
  
She had just threatened to kill him. Great. Just what he needed. Not that he believed she actually _could_, but the point was that public relations were going to the pits. That was not a good thing, and it was evident that clearly Lady Mars grouped the companions as an entity, as opposed to individuals. His actions would be reflected upon all of his friends. Real smooth, Jade. he berated himself. You've ruined a whole lot with your hot head. While he stood there, cursing himself, another thought hit him. He didn't know how to get back to the rooms. With another silent curse, he forced himself to chase after the lady once more.  
  
"Lady Mars!" he looked down the dark hallways, but saw no sign of her. He jogged in one direction, but changed his mind and took a different hallway. She was nowhere. Muttering irritably to himself, he tried to remember the way they had come and started walking.  
  
Rei listened to the general's angry cursing through the decoratively carved wood on one of the many doors that lined the hallways. She waited until his footsteps died away before releasing her breath slowly. How had she let herself get so worked up? It was a stupid conversation, a trivial argument. A part of her was tempted to go after the man, if only to show him back to his rooms and confuse his mind about her further. She restrained herself. Let him get lost, it would serve him right. How dare he make her show her temper? 300 years had done much to level her head. She had become a master at ignoring those who irritated her, until he had to come along and wear her down to the point of snapping. Frustrated, she returned to her rooms, not pausing to chat with Minako, who was lounging in the common room when she arrived.   
  
When, the following morning, only three generals showed up for breakfast, no comment was made. The meal was uneventful, but Rei felt inwardly that the fourth general was certainly missing his meal on her behalf. Now _he_ was the one confusing her mind. Irritated with herself, after the meal she asked Makoto for the extra servings and took the tray to the East Wing. She entered the common room without a knock, to see the back of his head as he stared out the window into the gardens. His blonde hair curled around his fingers as his head leaned into his hand. God, was he _brooding_? How pathetic. She set the tray down behind him loudly, and smiled sadistically to see him jump.  
  
"I brought you breakfast." She told him coldly. "It's good, though I think you'd rather deserve the bread and water rations you suggested last night." She turned on her heels to storm out.  
  
"Thank you." He surprised her with his politeness.   
  
"It wasn't my idea." She lied, back still turned to him so she couldn't see his smirk. Perhaps public relations weren't quite as bad as he thought. Plus, he was still getting fed, instead of having to wander around trying to find the kitchens. After how late he had been wandering the halls last night trying to find his room, he wasn't looking forward to too much more walking today. He was positive she had done it to him on purpose, instead of being civil and helping him find his way. Not that he blamed her completely…  
  
"Still, I'm glad it was you that brought it to me." He gave her a sweet smile, but was disappointed to she her scowl.  
  
"Just eat it already. Good day." She left in a huff, never once letting on how his smile had shaken her.  
  
She needed to vent, and _now_. In a hurry, she went to find Makoto for another spar. Surely the Jovian would be up to it, even though they had practiced the other day.

"The Slumber"

§: Previous :§ 


	13. Agitation

Makoto looked up from what she was doing to see an agitated Rei in front of her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Spar. Now." Without further questioning, the tall woman followed her friend to the training center. They both transformed and began their warm- up exercises. It started off easy, with simple dodges and blows, but Makoto noticed a conviction in the punches that seemed to be aimed outside of the ring. Their hands met again, the slapping of flesh and the smell of sweat beginning to fill the room. Makoto knew well enough by this time that something was bothering her friend, and was wise enough to let her beat out her aggressions without question. It wasn't until she blocked a stinging blow from Rei that she dared ask anything.  
  
"Okay. Out with it." She demanded, gripping Rei's arm and twisting it. The smaller senshi was breathing heavily but struggled only slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she panted, blowing a lock of hair out of her mouth. She wrenched free and began again.  
  
"I mean, something's on your mind. We sparred yesterday, Rei. You wouldn't need this unless something was on your mind. I know you too well by now, so out with it."  
  
Rei grunted and lunged again. "It's nothing." Jupiter laughed and rolled out of the way easily.  
  
"Really, Rei, you know you'll feel better if you just talk to me." She kicked her feet out and knocked the Martian down. Rei took the tumble and rolled back into a standing position. She let down her stance a moment to run her hand through her sweaty hair. Jupiter stood too and took the chance to catch her breath.  
  
"You're right, of course. I would, too, if I could get my thoughts in order." In an instant, she had taken on battle stance and tackled Jupiter. With a cry, the two women toppled to the ground. "How can you stand it, Mako? Having them in our personal space? Doesn't it infuriate you?" Mako gripped Rei's wrists and rolled her over, pinning her down.  
  
"Of course it does." She responded. "But it's for the princess, remember? I can tolerate it for her."  
  
"You always had that strength." Rei muttered, kicking herself free.  
  
"Ow! Shit, Mars, watch the heels!" Jupiter cried, clutching her side. Rei bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's good. Your turn!" Jupiter laid a heavy kick along Rei's shoulder. "It's got to be something more than just having visitors. Mina told me that you were really agitated last night coming back from visiting Pheobos and Deminos. That usually makes you really calm, so what happened?"  
  
"I got into a.heated.discussion with Lord Jadeite."  
  
"The blonde one, right?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know what it was about him that made me boil, Mako! It was awful. Like, everything he said rubbed me the wrong way. He was such a prick." The sparring continued. "And the worst thing is, I think he knows how livid he made me. It would have been so much easier to be angry at him if he didn't care, but knowing that he does."  
  
"I see. You always want things to be so clean-cut, Mars." Jupiter chastised, flipping back away from an attack. "You want to hate him because he's annoying, but you feel sorry because he's already shown you that there's more to him." She lunged at Rei, who flipped her smoothly over a shoulder and held her captive.  
  
"I don't know whether you're very stupid or very perceptive." She grunted, keeping her hold on the struggling senshi.  
  
"Both, my dear friend." Jupiter mocked. "Just be careful. Things like that can escalate out of proportion quickly."  
  
"You sound like Mina." Rei grumbled. "And that's a disgusting thought. I know my duties. No man, especially an annoying one, would make me forget that." She elbowed Mako sharply and shifted her own grip, until the tall warrior was pinned instead of her.  
  
"I'm just trying to be helpful."  
  
"I know." Rei released her captive and smiled, wiping her brow. "Thanks, I feel much better." With an understanding nod, Makoto started towards the sidelines to towel off.  
  
"Anytime." she tossed a glance back at her friend to make sure she was a decent distance away before continuing her thought with a smirk. "Still, what harm could there be in a little playing around? I mean, he is really cute..."  
  
She didn't bother to look back as she heard the indignant gasp behind her. She simply ran, laughing as her friend screeched after her, shouting profanities at her joke. Neither one noticed that they were being watched from the balcony.  
  
Nephrite had found the training grounds completely by accident, taking the time after breakfast to wander the castle and try to better quaint himself with his surroundings. Zoisite had followed Lady Mercury to the library, and Kunzite had gone to speak with Jade, leaving Nephrite alone. When he heard the sounds of a battle, he went to investigate and found himself overlooking the grand arena and looking down upon the most extraordinary scene.  
  
At first, he didn't know what to make of what he saw. Below he saw two women, wearing garments made for movement and certainly not for modesty. The gentleman within urged him to look away from such a scandalous sight, but he could not. The clothing was a distraction, true enough, but soon the sheer beauty of the battle kept him entranced. He had met plenty of flexible women in his time, oh yes, but these women were the type to follow the 'pain before pleasure' motto. He wondered vaguely if the entire planet was occupied by women, until he realized that the two sparring partners were the ladies themselves.  
  
"What the hell kind of a place is this?" he wondered out loud as the spar ended. He couldn't hear what was being said, but it looked as though something important had been resolved. He sat down and watched silently as the ladies left the arena, Mars railing after Jupiter in friendly banter.  
  
Things just kept getting stranger and stranger. First, the moon. Now, women without modesty who fight like men. What next, flying saucers? It would fit in nicely to the little circus they were living. It was mildly disturbing. Part of him wanted nothing more than to take Endymion back home, go back to warring against Beryl. At least that was constant, and made sense. But in the back of his mind, a voice whispered faintly to him about the adventure of the unknown, and he quelled his doubts and took things at face value. After a while, he stood again and started wandering once more. The palace was immense, but he was careful to note his directions so as not to get lost. he did notice that Zoisite's comment earlier had been entirely correct, nowhere could he hear any sound other than that of his own footsteps. It was eerie.  
  
He passed what he assumed to be the servants quarters, but even they were silent. It became almost obsessive, as the walk lengthened further and further, to find something, anything else alive in the vast emptiness. So it was a great relief when he came to the stables to see four strong, healthy horses grazing placidly at the trough and in the distant plains beyond, more scattered horses.  
  
"That's a relief." he sighed to himself, walking over and stroking the soft nose of one of the nearby creatures. She nickered softly and lapped at his shirt, searching for a treat.  
  
"Here, she likes apples best." He turned, startled, to see Lady Venus holding out a ripe apple to him. She was wearing clothing best suited for work, her luxurious hair fishtailed tightly down her back and her head capped with a red bandana. Her skirt was brown tweed and only fell to her calves, suitable for movement. A well worn apron covered the ensemble and she carried a shovel over her shoulder.  
  
"Milady." he smiled and took the apple from her and offered it to the horse, who ate greedily. Venus laughed.  
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
"Well, that makes one." he laughed darkly to himself, then caught her eye and cleared his throat. "Pardon, Lady Venus. She's a beautiful horse."  
  
"Her name's Deneb, for the star." The lady put her hand on a patch of white between the creature's eyes, and the horse took a break from her treat to butt playfully at her mistress.  
  
"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Venus demanded, looking at him sharply.  
  
"You must admit, lady, there is plenty of strange things in this place. Take for instance, yourself."  
  
"Watch yourself, sir, else our hospitality may wane." she warned him, taking a step back.  
  
"No, I mean simply how you bear yourself. How all you ladies do. It's beyond anything I've ever seen before." he scratched under Deneb's chin, trying to hide his frustration. "You're out here, ready to clean the stables yourself instead of letting some servant do it for you. No lady I've ever known would do such a thing."  
  
"Clearly you Terrans have strange customs." she replied, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Perhaps. Maybe it is only because of these customs you speak of that I found it so strange to watch two well-bred ladies in combat that could rival any man in my army on Earth." he looked at her intently. "Lady Jupiter has been making our meals instead of a palace chef, Lady Mercury is the only physician, and while both are immensely good at what they do I find it odd that nobility should fill such menial positions. Forgive me, my lady, but you must understand how it seems to us strangers, and if your heritage comes in question."  
  
Lady Venus fairly bristled at this. Nephrite watched her carefully, ready to amend any of his statements if she took them the wrong way. Yet he wouldn't, unless she gave him reason to. Perhaps he could find something out. She carefully leaned her shovel against the side of the stall and looked at with such intensity he felt his gaze slipping. Yet he held firm, until at last she sighed and picked up her shovel again.  
  
"I do not blame you for having questions. You are not stupid, which is nice to know. Still, I'm afraid I can only leave you your speculations. Nothing you ask can get an answer from me, or any of my ladies. It would be best if you simply accepted things they way they are here." her smile was not entirely sincere. "You will be staying quite a while, I'm afraid."  
  
"So I've gathered." he replied dryly. He watched her labor for a few moments in silence before speaking again. "If we are to be here for a while, perhaps there are ways that we can be made useful?" he offered his hand for the shovel. She looked at it a moment, then at him.  
  
"I am capable of cleaning the stables myself."  
  
"I can see that. But simply because you are capable, does that mean you must? Here I am, a strong, unworked man, offering his services. Will you deny me the chance to earn my keep?" It was the least he could do.  
  
Her gaze slid over him a moment longer. He certainly was built well, and while a little too forward in his speech he didn't seem to offer his services simply because of her gender. She handed him the shovel.  
  
"Forgive me if I stay to oversee, but we are particular about the care given to our steeds." she explained as he rolled up his sleeves and stepped into the stall with her.  
  
"Of course. You needn't fear, I keep horses at home."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean you've worked them. 'It is odd that nobility should fill such menial positions', I believe you said." she reminded him, throwing his own words back at him. Nephrite laughed and continued working.  
  
"Touché, milady."  
  
***  
  
Zoisite was frozen in place when Lady Mercury led him into the library. It wasn't that he hadn't seen so many books before, for his own collection on Earth was nearly as large. The subject matter, however, was something to marvel at. There were history books that he had never heard of, fiction by authors unknown, language books in alien tongues, and, as promised, herb lore not of Earth.  
  
"Don't just gawk, you wished to look into herb lore, did you not?" Lady Mercury asked him, drawing his gaze from the grand ceiling and back to her.  
  
"Of course." he followed her deeper into the shelves as she led him towards the section they wished. "Are all of these available to read? I would very much like to do so."  
  
Her back was turned to him, so he did not see her frown. Again she questioned her wisdom in allowing him to join her in this private place. Another thought plagued her. What if he happened to discover the truth about the Moon Kingdom? Dare she trust him with the information so readily accessible in the library? And what if he found out about the curse? It was possible that he would try to do something about it, and while that was what they all wanted, perhaps it wouldn't work if the kiss was out of duty and not out of love...and really, was he the kind of man that would be worthy of her princess?  
  
"Perhaps..." she responded hesitantly, not willing to completely forbid him. She mentally ran through the collection held in the library, trying to pick out any books that might be potentially dangerous. "I admit, I'm not entirely comfortable letting strangers in here. It has been a private space for me for a long time."  
  
"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, lady." She let out her breath in relief. He responded just as she hoped. "But the library is so large, and you the only one to spend time here? Surely there are other patrons in such a large palace as this."  
  
Not the response she hoped for.  
  
"Well...um, no, not really..." she stumbled, not sure how to respond. His green eyes watched her intently, making her feel very self-conscious and fearful that she might let more slip, as she had accidentally done the night before. "Here are the books we want." Relieved to once more be on impersonal ground, she quickly grabbed a few almanacs from the shelves and took them to a table and sat down. He followed her eagerly. To her dismay, he sat beside her to look at the books over her shoulder. She could feel a discomfited heat rise through her neck and cheeks, but firmly pushed it aside. He was only here for the princess's sake, as were they all. While she had been thinking, he had already flipped through the book to a now familiar herb.  
  
"Ah! Martian Redroot." He looked at the book again in admiration. "I had no idea there were so many plants on Mars. Or on any other planet. I had no idea there were plants anywhere else, or people, or anything..."  
  
"Given the circumstances, it's entirely understandable." she assured him.  
  
"Circumstances?" he leaned closer inquisitively.  
  
"Er, never mind." she back away slightly, then stood. "I'll get some more books..."  
  
Zoisite watched her go with amusement. Perhaps it was cruel of him, to intentionally make that coral blush grace her cheeks. He wouldn't deny that he found her attractive, in fact, he quite found all of the ladies attractive. Yet Lady Mercury had something the others didn't...reserve. She had it in abundance. It was like a logic game, cracking her open. He liked logic. It wasn't that he wanted to play with her emotions or anything, he was simply...curious. The entire situation he found himself in fascinated him. He could see that something was going on behind those royal blue eyes of her, and he was itching to discover what it was.  
  
When she came back, she sat pointedly across from him.  
  
~~~ Well folks, what did I say? The more you review, the more likely it is that I'll update ^.~ Anyway, now that there's a lull in my life (what with the new semester just starting) I've got some big plans for this story. Keep looking for updates, I'll try to keep them semi-regular. As always, thank you for reading! ~Wil-chan 


	14. Dreams and Diplomacy

As day faded into night, the sconces on the walls cast a warm glow across the skin of the young women lounging in the North Wing. Minako had sprawled herself across the lush cushions by the window and was absently painting her nails a shimmering salmon color. Makoto had joined her, puttering in with sketchbook in hand as she lazily redesigned her room. Ami and Rei had both retired for the evening, though it was understood that Ami would be up a few hours yet reading and Rei would be meditating. Few words were exchanged between the two young women, save to share the random fleeting thoughts that might be mutually enjoyed. So it was that both jumped when a soft but firm knock came on the main door. The women exchanged a look, knowing it would be one of the men, but wondering _which one_. 

"Come in." Minako called as she blew on her nails. Makoto turned discreetly back to her sketching, though she looked up through her eyelashes to see who would come through the door. 

Though they were expecting it, the shock was still there when Lord Kunzite stepped through the door. 

He looked powerful in the shadowy torchlight, grim and serious. The glow of the light caught in his hair and glinted in his steely eyes. Mina locked her eyes on him and quirked an eyebrow, fighting her urge to stop breathing with a firm command that carried into her mannerism. Kunzite eyed the women and, noting their nightdress, decided to make things quick.

"Lady Venus, Lady Jupiter." He bowed formally, a hand clasped across his broad chest. "I realize the hour is late, but I must beg your assistance."

"For what?" Venus leaned forward in her chair and blew on her nails again, feigning indifference.

"I am in search of the Lady Mars. Is she around?" He was not entirely unperceptive of the slight fall in Venus's face, nor the surprised jerk of Jupiter's head, but he ignored both in light of his mission.

"She's in her room." Venus replied airily, waving towards Mars's door. "I'll let her know you stopped by."

Kunzite stood stock still a moment as unreadable thoughts flickered through his mind. Then he started towards the door Venus had motioned towards. The women, noting his actions, were swift to get to their feet. Jupiter, having the longer legs, beat them both to the door. She leaned back against the handle and gave a laughing smile, effectively blocking the general's path.

"Really, you don't want to disturb her right now." Venus had joined her at this point, both women friendly but firm in their actions. "Perhaps you can see her tomorrow." 

"My apologies, my ladies, but this is urgent." Kunzite repeated himself solidly. "If I don't speak with her now, I'm afraid any damage for either of our parties might be permanent. So if you please?" He gave another half bow and motioned to the door. The ladies exchanged a look, in which Kunzite could only imagine what was read, and stepped back with a sigh.

"Lord Kunzite. Give us a moment." Venus beamed up at him and oozed to the door, knocking lightly but insistently. Kunzite took a step back and smiled at Jupiter, who was watching him with a curious stare. There was an uncomfortable silence as no one came to answer the door. Venus looked back at the general and gave a nervous laugh before knocking more insistently on the door. 

"Mars!" she hissed loudly through the woodwork. "Call to arms, dammit! You have a visitor." There was the noise of some shifting behind the door, and Mars's distinctive voice muffled angrily through.

"If it's that pompous ass Jadeite, tell him to go away. Better yet, fry him with your Crescent Beam." The sound of locks grating was heard and the door slowly started to open. "Even better, I'll do it _myself_." Lady Mars stepped out of her room and blinked in surprise at seeing Kunzite standing there.

Venus coughed. "Wrong visitor."

"Oh." Mars shifted her weight uncertainly, then, making a decision, crossed her arms and glared up at the general. "Well, you're not much better. What do you want? I was in the middle of something." 

"Then I'll be brief, I promise you." Kunzite glanced around warily. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Mars looked to her two companions and raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Jupiter twirled a lock of hair around her fingers and Venus coughed again and looked anywhere but at the fiery soldier. Both had assumed a blank mask, but it was clear by the slight wrinkling and tension around their lips that they were trying their best not to laugh outright. 

"We're quite settled out here." Venus shook her head and let a small smile slip through.

"Quite." Jupiter agreed, her eyes laughing. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else." 

Mars narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth for some retort, but closed it again in frustration. "Oh you two are _impossible_!" she cried. In a growling undertone, she leaned towards Venus. "You're so dead, Mina. Next time on the training grounds…"

"Oh, it'll be worth it, for this." Mina whispered back playfully. "Have fun Rei!"

With another frighteningly angry glare at her companions, Lady Mars swirled on her heel and stormed back into her room. "Well, are you coming or not?" she demanded over her shoulder. Kunzite came to attention and after only a moment's hesitation, followed her in. With one last searing glare at the ladies, Mars slammed the door shut.

Mako and Mina looked at each other and started laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer. "Shh, shh!" Mina whispered frantically, waving her arm. Mako reciprocated her grin, and both tiptoed close to the door and leaned their faces against the smooth surface, pressing their ears to the door.

"I heard a noise." Ami stepped out of her room, blinking owlishly. "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Mako hushed her with a wave. "Lord Kunzite decided to make a late night call on Rei. It should prove to be interesting."

"You guys..." Ami shook her head. "You shouldn't eavesdrop." 

"But they're _alone_. In her _room_." Makoto protested. "She hardly _ever_ lets anyone in her room!"

Ami's brows drew together slightly then she quickly joined the others at the door. "All right, make some room for me."

Inside, Rei pulled on a sheer red robe over her nightclothes. She took a moment to count her breaths and settle her seething temper. She couldn't _believe_ what had just happened! Of course, as soon as men entered the palace again those two _would_ be the ones to turn into giggling idiots. Hell, it was practically Mina's second job, to screw around with romance. No, no, that was unfair. But really, it wasn't! Yes, it was. Whatever. In any case, she had had her fill of the men for the day, and didn't need them coming into her personal space, interrupting her meditations, and gods, even tormenting her dreams. She put the final thought firmly out of her mind and turned back to the man standing at attention by her bed.

"Now, what was so important that you had to talk to me _now_?" she demanded, keeping her voice level and calm. 

"That 'pompous ass Jadeite', I'm afraid." She was silent a moment, before swirling on her feet and falling back into a lush chair by the fireplace.

He watched her patiently, wary of offending her and digging all their graves that much deeper. Yet some thoughts came unbidden to his mind. Seeing her lounged regally on the chair, sheer red cape cascading around her, white linen shorts riding high on her thighs and the matching top riding low over her bosom...it was a very compromising image. When she crossed her long smooth legs he looked away, just above her head. Oh that idiot Jade, what was he messing with? If only once he could just keep it in his pants. 

"I might have guessed it." Mars muttered darkly. "You want to know what I think? I think--"

"Please. Milady." Kunzite interrupted her. "I have an idea of what you might say, and I would rather have my chance to convince you myself before you convince yourself." Mars frowned at him, but said nothing. He took this as a positive sign and motioned to the chair opposite hers. "May I?"

"Fine."

He sat and leaned his elbows on his knees, intently focused. "There are a few things I need to make clear in this discussion. First off, I know how much of an ass Jadeite can be. You needn't inform me of that. Secondly, _he_ knows how much of an ass he can be. We're all quite aware of his attitude; he's very adept at making it known right off.

I've come to you tonight for two main reasons. I'm here to apologize on his behalf, but I'm also here to try and patch up some of the relations between both parties. I feel that I can say with fair certainty that you are probably the least happy with us being here, am I correct?"

Mars's eyes flashed momentarily and she defensively raised her chin a little, but said nothing. Kunzite gave an affirming nod and continued.

"Jadeite informed me some of what happened last night, and I'm fairly sure he has no idea what exactly he did wrong. But I assure you, he's fully aware of his making misstep, he's obnoxious but not an idiot. Not a complete one, anyway. And I admit that of everything he might have said and done, whatever was exchanged between the two of you couldn't possibly be as bad as some of the other things I've seen him do. But it was clearly still enough to cause tremors in the already ambiguous situation we find ourselves in.

I have no desire for there to be any trouble between our two parties. I am fully aware of the delicacy of our position. We are not welcome here; the fact is fairly obvious. I can assure you that we are just as eager to be on our way as you are to have us gone. But we cannot leave without our liege-lord. Until we can return to..." Here he hesitated slightly. "Return to Earth, it would please me to keep the peace. We have no hostile intentions and I can only hope my words will convince you of this.

Please accept my sincerest apology for Jadeite. I hope that things will all be patched soon, and we can all go back to our regular lives. My lady."

On that formal note, he stood and bowed to her and turned to leave.

Rei was impressed. Through the entire monologue, she miraculously hadn't wanted to pummel the man into the floor. This gave her pause. 

"Lord Kunzite." She called to him firmly. He turned to her, his face as impassive as ever. She cleared her throat and raised her chin slightly more. "Inform Lord Jadeite that I will accept your apology on his behalf."

"Thank you, Lady Mars."

"But I would appreciate a little effort on his part to stay out of my hair. Out of _everyone's_ hair, if you please." She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to dispute. He nodded.

"As you wish. Good evening." He opened the door to step out, only to be blocked by three crouching females. From his height, the view was extraordinary. He turned his gaze away quickly and waited while they scrambled out of his way. It was surprising how regal they could be one moment, and how childish the next.

"Oh, we were just..." Lady Jupiter said hastily, groping for words as she hastened to her feet and backed away. Lady Mercury had scrambled to her feet and backed a few paces back; hands clasped tightly in front of her and face a brilliant shade of red. She said nothing.  Lady Venus was slower to rise and gazed up at him with her liquid blue eyes. 

"Just doing a little eavesdropping, my lord." She said lightly, a coy smile curling on her face. She rose slowly and he couldn't help watch her graceful movements and how the way she stood from such a compromising position still managed to draw his attention to every part of her barely-dressed body. Her eyes remained locked on him as she took a few steps back, granting him final passage out of Mars's room.

"So I can see." Kunzite responded in kind. "Good evening, ladies." His step was quick as he headed for the outer doors, for a few reasons. Rei had risen and come to the doorway to witness the scene, and while Venus watched the tall general's retreating form, she was busy glaring daggers at her three companions.

"I can't believe you three." She hissed in low undertones. "Even you, Ami." The blue senshi blushed even deeper and ducked further into herself. As soon as the man exited, Mina and Makoto whirled on their friend.

"So, what did he say?" Minako demanded eagerly, nearly bouncing.

"You were eavesdropping, you already know." Rei responded coolly. Makoto brushed away her friend's anger with an impatient wave.

"Yes, but it's not the same as hearing it in a heavy session of girl-talk. Spill!" Makoto's eyes shone, and even Ami stepped a little closer again to the group.

Rei shook her head in exasperation, anger slipping into habitual tolerance. "Oh, go to bed already." She shut her door again, leaving three disappointed figures in her wake.

"Aw." Minako pouted slightly.

"She'll tell us tomorrow." Ami reassured her. "And we did hear most of it anyway."

"I know, but still..." with a sigh, the girls retired.

Just outside the North Wing, Jadeite stopped pacing as Kunzite exited. His anxious steps carried him swiftly to the tall man's side, where he was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a slight turn of the lip that could be considered a smile.

"Well?" Jadeite demanded. "What did she say?"

"She accepts your apology. Well, _my_ apology, thank you very much." Kunzite responded in kind. A look of relief washed Jadeite's face, only to be quickly replaced with suspicion. 

"Oh no. What did _you_ say?" The two men started off towards their own rooms.

"I'm the diplomat among us, trust me to be diplomatic." Kunzite's strides were long, and Jadeite tripped along beside him, flustered for words.

"Oh great. That's a real reassurance." He responded dryly. "Anything else?"

"Well, she would appreciate it," the way he said 'appreciate' made Jadeite's mind automatically fill in 'she would castrate you if you went against her wishes, mark my words' instead. "if you would avoid contact with her for a while. A good long while, I understand. And I don't think she'd be too keen on you trying to flirt up her friends as well."

Jadeite's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a good moment. "So what, am I under house arrest or something?" he cried incredulously, crossing his arms and scowling. "I wasn't really _that_ bad. She's overreacting, I tell you."

Kunzite watched the smaller man with growing amusement, something that didn't get past the blonde. He scowled up at Kunzite.

"What?" Jadeite demanded. Kunzite shook his head.

"If you had a copper for every time you were screwed up a relationship, you'd be very rich. If you had a copper for every time you _cared_ about said relationship, you'd have a copper. I doubt Lady Mars would appreciate the statistic, even if it is in her favor."

"Hey, I resent that." Jadeite warned. "I'm a very caring person. I've cared about a bunch of relationships before, thank you very much."

"Which is why each time I've had to talk you out of a drunken stupor you're usually just upset because you didn't get laid that night." Kunzite retorted.

"No! I mean, okay, but..." Jadeite frowned angrily. "You're not being fair. Besides, I wasn't trying to seduce her or anything like that." His frown turned a little more confused. "I don't think. Anyway, what are you getting at?"

"You're right, I'm not being fair. I'm just amused by the fact that this has you so flustered." Kunzite admitted.  "I don't know what you were thinking with that one, Jade."

Jadeite flashed a grin. "Well, can you deny that she's terribly sensual?" Kunzite gave him a Look, which Jadeite brushed away. "I thought not. Anyway, can't I just want to make a good impression while we're here?"

"I think I like this Lady Mars, if she can get you so twisted up so fast." Kunzite mused. "A good impression for you or for her?"

Jadeite stopped. A few paces further, Kunzite stopped as well and turned to face his friend. The expression Jadeite wore was very serious, an expression that rarely graced his face but was as much a part of his character as anything else. The tall man knew that there was something serious his friend had to say, and waited patiently and intently until Jadeite spoke.

"Kunzite, please." Jadeite's voice was strangely tight and his hands clench and unclenched at his sides. "I'm trying. Please give me credit for that, okay? I'm real worried about..." he swallowed. "I'm worried about Endymion. I'm worried about us, being here. I don't know what's going on back home, and I'm worried about that too. So give me credit. I'm trying. I really am."

Kunzite returned to his companion's side and gave his shoulder a firm but comforting squeeze. The look that Jadeite sent up to him was crowded with gratitude.

"Come on, it's late. Let's get back to our rooms and face tomorrow tomorrow." Jadeite gave an affirming nod, and the two men returned to their quarters in silence. 

*                 *                 *

Endymion looked around, startled. The darkness had gone, to be replaced by a grey fog filled with whispers. He could see a few feet around him, but even close up any objects he might encounter would just be dark shadows. Either way, it was better than the darkness. He was unsure what it was that had frightened Serenity so. His mind went to the frail princess and his head snapped around. Where was she? He looked to where she had fallen behind him, but she wasn't there. Mildly worried, he took a few steps. The fog swirled around him and whispered obscenities in his ears as he passed. He ignored the barely audible voices and their lewd suggestions and began searching for his companion.

"Serenity?" he called. Here, his voice echoed, but it came back to him harsh and ugly. He grimaced at the sound, but kept his ear open for a response. There was none. "Princess?" he tried again. The fog laughed.

_No princesses here_. It whispered to him. _Here I am queen. I shall be your queen._

He prowled carefully further into the fog, hunters eyes wary for any shape, any movement that might give him direction. 

_Who are you, to be here? You're nothing. _The fog swirled mockingly about him.

_I see you now. I know you. I would have you, little, young prince._

_Even if you're expendable... Nothing._

"Princess Serenity!" he called loudly, ignoring the voices.

_Why do you seek the little bunny?_

_She's easily broken._

_Has been for years._

_You're nothing. _The voices of the fog continued to speak to him. He wouldn't let on how disconcerting it was, especially as the voices began to grow stronger, resembling the sultry rasp of the Witch. _Nothing. I know you. You're MINE._

Endymion gritted his teeth. "And Serenity is _mine_. Where is she?" he didn't know why he said it, but it didn't matter. His demands fell on laughter. 

_Yours? Oh no, she's been mine forever. Mine alone. _The fog swirled again, thickening around him. _Did you think to protect her, silly prince? _

_Nothing of a prince._

_She's mine. You're mine. I shall have it all. She breaks slowly beneath me. But you I shall crack instantly._

_You won't stand under me._

_Mine. Did you think to protect her?_ The voices laughed again. _You couldn't protect your friends back on Earth, how do you suppose to protect her as well?_

_You're pathetic._

_Pathetic._

_I shall crack you, and make her watch. Doesn't that delight you? I will lead you to her, so she can watch. _The fog grew thicker still, until Endymion could feel it pressing into him, stifling his breath.

"I won't...I won't allow that." He gritted out.

_You can't help it. You're weak. Pathetic. I know all._

_I can see everything about you._

_She's stronger than you. How does that make you feel? That weak, frightened thing is stronger than you. She's survived for years, and you shan't last a day under me. I promise you that._

_But because you're so handsome, I think I'll let you go swiftly. It might lessen her pain as well, which is a shame, but I'd hate to make someone as attractive as yourself suffer for TOO long._

The fog continued to press at him. He tried to move, to breath, but it was increasingly difficult. His vision began to go dark around the edges. It reminded him of the time when he was twelve and his horse had thrown him after he had run away into the woods to escape his parents. He had gotten a concussion, and was convinced that he was going to die alone in the woods. Kunzite had found him while Nephrite had gone after his horse. He hadn't died. But he was convinced that he would.

And he was convinced again. His breath became more and more shallow as the fog pressed closer and everything became darker. With all the breath left in him, he cried out one last time.

"SERENITY!" 

The pressure around him ceased instantaneously. His vision began to return, but it seemed that perhaps it had returned _too much_, because everything around he was a bright silver color. He closed his eyes to the light and focused on breathing. The air was sweet, like strawberries and lilac...

A body fell into his arms, snapping his eyes open in surprise.

"You haven't left me..." Serenity mumbled from the vicinity of his chest. He gazed down at the two buns on top of her head and let his arms subconsciously encase her in a comforting hug. A small part of his mind chastised him, angrily telling him that this was improper. He barely knew the woman, and all signs of protocol had been tossed out the figurative window.

But to see how much she clung to him, _needed _him, like no one had ever needed him before...he would protect her from anything. He thought back to the whispers and taunts the fog (the Witch?) had tormented him with. Even if he was weak, even if he was nothing, he would protect her through this strange inescapable Wonderland. _She's easily broken_, the fog had whispered to him. But broken things could be fixed...couldn't they?

"Let's find our way out of here, huh?" he suggested. She looked up at him, eyes bright with tears, and smiled radiantly.

"Please." They began to walk, and the world slowly shifted around them. The undefined white melted into rolling green hills and gentle brooks. In the distance there was a forest, and it seemed as good a destination as any. They began to walk.

"Are all Dreams this lush, princess?" he asked at last. She pursed her lips and frowned. 

"No." she replied, a hint of confusion in her voice. "Dreams are usually worse than the darkness. Dreams are filled with death, and hate, and loneliness..." he watched as her face clouded.

"I see." He said, to stop her from dwelling on any painful memories. "Then let us enjoy this...serenity, shall we?" 

"Are you making fun of my name, my lord?" she demanded, mocking fury.

"No, of course not my lady!" he instantly replied, before a sheepish grin crept onto his face. "Well, maybe a little."

She gave an indignant huff and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You're a very rude prince." She informed him haughtily.

"And you're a very childish princess." He returned, rubbing his arm.

"How dare you!" she cried, and lunged at him, laughing. He escaped her, and they both ran down the hill.

It seemed like hours were spent that way. It was...pleasant, and peaceful, and it made it easy to forget everything about their situation. They teased like old friends. Beneath her frightened and lonely shell, Serenity bubbled. She was witty and charismatic, graceful and shy. She was in every way a princess, and in every way _human_.

They took off their shoes and waded in the brook, lay under a tree and stared at clouds, and talked. That is to say, Serenity talked and Endymion listened. Clearly the girl had been without company for far too long, for her words were an endless river pouring forth as though a dam had broken. Yet Endymion found it odd, that while they shared stories neither made much mention of their backgrounds. It was easy to keep it that way, for who knew what secrets might be lurking behind innocent words.

As the sun began to lower itself behind the horizon, the pair finally headed towards the forest. Serenity's hands were waving enthusiastically as she told him some story about her fifteenth birthday when she cut off abruptly, all color drained from her face.

"Serenity?" he asked quietly, before following her gaze just inside the tree line.

Strung up in the branches were four bodies, mangled nearly beyond recognition. They were draped in a sadistic, artistic manner a few feet off the ground, branches impaling them painfully. Black blood oozed down the trunks and the ground was soft and wet with the stuff. The worst was the slow dawning knowledge that the four people were still _alive._ The closest one blinked slowly and tried to speak, only to have blood ooze out instead.The sight was horrifying, even for one as war-hardened as Endymion. He took Serenity's arm to try and guide her away from the scene, but she broke free with surprising strength and rushed forward to the figures.

"Serenity!" he called again, racing to catch up with her. She was frantic, clawing at the bodies and trying to release them from the grip of the branches that impaled them. Her hands were quickly covered in the sticky blood; she wiped it on her white gown without second thought and continued her entreaties to the trees. 

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan..." she moaned up at the body, salty tears flowing freely down her face. She wiped her nose unceremoniously, leaving a streak of blood there as well, and tried to climb the tree to her friend. 

He watched rather helplessly, unsure of what to do as her feet slipped on the slippery bark and her dress turned red-brown with the blood of her friends. The four trees that held them reminded him of the grotesque forest he and his generals had been running through before they met Beryl and he woke up in this subconscious state. The branches seemed to grow around the bodies, legs and arms twisting into branches, thorns piercing through the skin to grow, bark and blood covering the bodies until nearly no patch of white skin was visible. 

"Mako, Ami..." Serenity continued to cry, tugging at the impassive bodies that taunted her with their accessibility and immobility. Gone was the cheerful women he had spent (the afternoon?) talking to, replaced with the terrified, shy and frightened girl he had met initially. He preferred the first. 

His hands quickly became as coated as hers as he too tried to wrestle the figures from the trees. He cast looks over at the tiny princess, concerned as her frantic state escalated at steady intervals.

"Rei-chan, don't die..." Serenity coaxed the near-corpse she wrestled with. "Please, don't any of you die...please..."

"This is your fault." The woman said lowly, voice but a mere gurgle in the back of her throat. But even though the words were quiet, they had enough weight to stop Serenity dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell in stunned silence as she dropped her blood stained hands to her side.

"Rei-chan, surely you don't mean..."

"But she does." A second voice croaked. "You killed us, Serenity. If you had any _real_ power, you would have saved us."

"Minako-chan, I..."

"You never really cared, did you _princess_?" the woman Endymion had been trying to free snarled. Like four marionettes, the bodies and the trees shifted limply towards the shocked and miserable princess. Fresh tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Mako, you know that I..."

"You selfish _brat_." The fourth seethed, spewing fresh blood across Serenity's cheek with her venomous words. "You said you were our friend, but you never cared. You killed us. Go to _hell_, princess."

"A-Ami..." Serenity sank heavily to her knees, body deflating rapidly into a crumpled mess on the blood soaked earth. Endymion put a hand on her shoulder, unsure what to do or say anymore.

The world seemed to heave a final sigh, and the four figures stopped their accusations as well as their breaths. Serenity could hold it in no longer. Her sobs choked her until she could hardly breathe from the shuddering of her body. She pitched forward onto her hands and promptly vomited. 

"I never meant to hurt anyone." She whispered hoarsely, wiping her mouth. Endymion frowned as his thoughts played back over the scene.

"Princess--"

"_Serenity_." She replied fiercely through her tears. He bit his lip, remembering the venom with which her title had been thrown at her.

"Serenity." Endymion knelt beside the princess. "This is painful, I know. But it's only a dream. A horrible dream, but a dream nonetheless."

"They've never...Sometimes they die, but they've never..." Serenity looked as though she would vomit again. She swallowed heavily. "Maybe this one isn't a dream. I just see it over and over..."

As she spoke, Endymion caught sight of movement over her shoulder. The trees had begun to move again, the corpses slowly reanimating. To his horror, they began to speak again, the same vile words as before.

"This is your fault." The one called Rei started, like a broken record. Serenity's eyes widened and she turned slowly around, horrified by the sight.

"No..." she moaned, covering her ears and rocking slowly. 

"Serenity!" he commanded, focusing her attention back on him. "This is a DREAM. If this is your subconscious, you have final say over what happens!"

"No, no, no, they don't hate me, they're not really dead..." her denials were quickly escalating from babble to outright hysteria. "They're right! If I really cared, they wouldn't have...oh god, what have I done? No, this isn't happening..."

If the dream was frightening, Endymion thought that it certainly paled to what he was currently witnessing.

He grasped her shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him. At any cost, he needed to get them out of this Dream so she could recollect herself. Unfortunately, she was also the only one among them that might know how to do that. "Serenity." Her hysterics continued. "Serenity. Serenity!"

"Leave me!" she cried. "Everyone else has, I don't deserve anything from you!" Her voice cracked as her pitch grew higher and higher. 

He shook her. "Serenity! Look at me, Serenity." She continued to shake and sob; he couldn't be sure she could even hear him anymore her so lost was she in herself. He forged on, trying to get any response. "Serenity, this is a _dream_. We may not be able to wake up completely, but we can _wake up from this_. You have to show me _how_, Serenity, I can't do it without you."

"I can't!" she cried wildly. "You don't know, you don't understand! I deserve this!"

"Snap out of it!" he ordered desperately. Her incoherent wails continued.

He slapped her.

It wasn't hard, but it was enough. Her pale cheek slowly bloomed a rosy color, and she touched it gingerly, only a few hiccupping sobs escaping her now. He stared at the offending limb a moment, unsure whether to be disgusted with himself or pleased that he finally got her to stop her hysterics.

At least, he thought he had.

She began to cry again, only this was worse. Far worse. The noise was loud and shill, drowning out the muttering corpses behind them and making him clutch his ears to dull the sound. She had amazing lungs, continuing without breath at a high-pitched wail. The world around them began to shake. The trees blurred and the ground rumbled. Endymion wrapped himself protectively over the howling princess as everything around them fell apart around them. 

He found them wrapped in the same brilliant silver light that dispersed the fog, and then the dream was gone.

Serenity had worn herself out and was merely whimpering in his protective embrace. Embarrassed, he released her. She still held her hand to her face, and would not meet his gaze. The silence stretched out between them.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"As you should be." There was no venom in her voice, only a hollow sound. "I'm sorry too."

"You have less reason to be sorry than I." He sighed. "We're out of the Dream, at least." 

She nodded dully, and finally looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running, but all traces of blood had vanished from both of them with the Dream. His eyes fell on the red welt sported on her cheek and winced inwardly. Gently, he reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek, lightly caressing the place he had violated her, as if to repair the damage with a touch. What hurt him so was knowing that the dream had caused her emotional damage, but it was he who had physically brought harm to her.

Surprisingly, at his touch the bruise faded away. He took his hand away and looked at it curiously. Serenity gazed at him and wiped her nose, a throaty chuckle escaping her lips.

"It looks as though we both have some strange powers we didn't know about before, prince."

"So it would seem, princess..." he replied, a corner of his mouth twitching in amusement at her dark humor. 

"I think we've had our fill of adventures for the time. Please forgive me if I sleep."

"Sleep? In your own subconscious?"

"Not really. There is no dreaming, nor is there actually any rest, but it's something to do to pass the time." She smiled dryly. "I've had a lot of time to pass."

She didn't wait for him to respond. Heaving a tired sigh, she lay down and curled herself into the fetal position right where they sat. Her eyes closed and she was asleep.

Endymion watched. He supposed he could try to 'sleep' as well, but his mind was too preoccupied. Instead, he settled for brooding in his thoughts and watching over the small princess as she slept.

He would find a way out of this subconscious state.

And he wouldn't leave without bringing her with him.

hr

Heya heya, minna-san!

So here you go, chapter (13?) of Slumber. I hope y'all enjoyed it!

My thanks to everyone who sent me encouragement and poked me to keep writing this. I appreciate that, and it helped a lot. But let me also say I don't really appreciate people demanding I update. Gentle suggestions, yes. Rude orders, no. 

Please realize that I'm a college student with a lot of other work going on. I have lots of things to do, and have three other fics running around in my head, plus four original stories, plus schoolwork, and all sorts of things of that nature all vying for my time. 

I'm not going to give up on this fic, don't worry about that. I have it all planned out in my mind, and I have a bunch of scenes for later chapters written out. But it'll take me a while to get there; I warn you (as if you haven't already figured it out) this will be one LONG fic. And it has a sequel and everything waiting to be written. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, so expect a time-delay with that as well. Updates may not be frequent, but I promise they will be continuous.

So here's to this chapter  ^_^ I'll start on the next one soon, promise! 

Lurve!

wil-chan


	15. The Princess

A/N: Okay, after forever and a day I've finally come out with Chapter 14. I'd just like to apologize in advance for a few things; 

1- the absolute crappiness of this chapter. It took forever because I got tired of repeating myself and I can't get into Ami's mind very well to write her section. Overall I'm not pleased with this chapter, but at least it moves things along.

2- my bristly defensiveness about being encouraged to keep writing. Yes I am still busy, but I'm also just generally lazy. I'd like to say again thank you to those who actually read this story and like it enough to ask me to continue. It means a lot.

3- the lack of more chapters than this one. Like I've mentioned, I've got a lot of scenes from future chapters sketched out, the problem becomes getting to those places. I'm trying my best, and maybe before the summer you'll see one or two new chapters but I'm afraid I can't make any promises.

Thank you all again for reading, I hope that you'll forgive this chapter and look forward to the one following! Now back to the story!

wil-chan

* * *

**Minako**

A figure knelt by her sleeping princess's side, lighted only by the starlight coming through the window. Minako laid her head down by her lady's, staring sadly at her sleeping features. The silence stretched, and then;

"Princess..." she sighed. "How our lives change so quickly. I'd forgotten how startling it is when things change. Frightening. Strange.

When you fell under this curse I thought, 'that's it then, I was unable to protect her. My life is forfeit'. We all thought that. But it wasn't true, was it? We go on, watching over you every day just as before. For 300 years we've carried on with our lives just as we had. Only now we don't have to chase after you all the time!" she laughed dryly, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, this is no time for dark humor. God, 300 years...it feels like forever, and at the same time, it passed so quickly. I had stopped counting the days; they were all the same. I only marked the passage of time with the changing of the seasons. But now I keep track of every hour. We watch every Earthrise and count the days.

They've been here exactly two weeks. Time seems more acute in their presence...

Men, Serenity. Five of them. From Earth, no less. I have no idea how they came to be here, but Ami says it's not an issue and so I leave it at that. I admit, I was very distrustful of them at the offset. I know, you'd laugh and poke fun at me for it, but can you honestly blame me? They're from the place that was the source of this entire mess...but we let them stay. We couldn't turn them out immediately, especially when one of theirs was badly wounded. What a mess that would have made if we had denied them hospitality; if you were hurt and we couldn't find shelter for you, we'd have an outright fit, I'm sure. Ending in lots of destroyed property and a lot more wounded...I'm just glad we don't have to deal with the mirrored effect.

Their lord was poisoned by the Witch, just like you were. Ami managed to quell the darkness, she says, but he sleeps on. She tells me it's just a matter of time; he needs to heal himself from this point on. She keeps treating him though... I think she might be worried that she didn't do a good enough job. You know how she hates to lose patients.

We've agreed that they'll stay until he's well again, but who knows at this point how long that will take. It makes both parties anxious, to have him in such a state...so much like yours, I feel sorry for them.

Serenity, we let them stay for you. Maybe, maybe one of them can break this curse. It may be a faint hope, we haven't even told them about you yet. We haven't even told them our _names_ yet. We've thrown enough at them already. When they found out they were on the moon, oh, you should have seen their faces Serenity! What kind of stories about us do you think they still have on Earth? Or do you think they have forgotten us entirely? So much can happen in three centuries. So you see, we _can't _tell them about the curse yet. If they found the sleepers...they would surely be frightened away. We can't break the small amount of trust we've built up, not yet. Please, be patient with us and with them.

I pray that one of them can be your savior. You would like them, I think. It took a while for us to become comfortable in their presence, but having them here makes everything a little brighter. Hope can do that to a person.

I wonder which one it might be...I think you'd really get along with Jadeite. He's tall and handsome— actually, he looks like he could be your brother! Hm, maybe that wouldn't work so well then... Blonde hair, blue eyes, easy smile... his eyes are always laughing, and to watch him with his companions is like watching a puppy with his master; all love and devotion. You would like him, I'm sure. Of course, I do believe Rei would have a heart attack if he ended up being your savior. The two of them are constantly butting heads. Like two stubborn mountain goats, neither can just give up the fight. They've avoided each other as much as possible, but every time they get in the same room, no matter how cordial they try to be...well, you know our flame-child.

You'd probably like Nephrite too, he's a real gentleman. And just as handsome as the rest of them. Very...chocolatey." she laughed. "And we know how much you love food. His words are delicate and warm, and he's made a great effort to help out whenever possible. I think it might be just for something to do, but the offer is there and it's generous of him. He's very good with the horses; Deneb has especially taken to him. I was surprised by that, since usually she only lets Mako handle her, but she's quite fond of him. I think he might be giving her too many treats, but I'll let Makoto rail him about that if she feels it's necessary.

Somehow, I don't see Zoisite as being your savior. Don't get me wrong, he's just as nice as the rest of them, but I wonder if you might find him a bit tedious. He's very scholarly, and spends a lot of time in the library looking up herbs. I think it irks Ami a little, to have her personal space invaded so frequently, but he's very kind about it. He's quieter than the others, but sometimes I catch this glimmer in his eyes that makes me wonder how much he's seeing and not speaking on. He's quite charismatic though, and I enjoy talking to him on occasion. But I wonder if he could give you the love you need...how rude of me, being so judgmental. I'm the goddess of love, for crying out loud. I'll be content to know that any of them could have your love.

Kunzite on the other hand...I would have my doubts if he was your savior. He's far too stiff and proper. He always is very diplomatic in everything he says, and while that's all well and good I wonder if he has any personality at all. He seems to loosen up around his men, but I've honestly never gotten a chance to see much else about him. He keeps a lot to himself, but he's always present at dinner. It's a shame he's so emotionless, as he's probably the most dashing of them all..." she sighed heavily, batting away a daydream before focusing back on the princess. She lowered her gaze and her eyebrows drew together softly, a sad frown marring her features.

"Oh princess, there's so much I wish I could talk to you about. Every time I see you, I ache for times to be like they were. I want you to be well again, no matter what the cost. Is that so selfish of me? I'm afraid my passions might mar my actions. Can you forgive me? For letting things ever get this far...my mind is jumbled. I know not whether I allowed them to stay out of duty or out of...something else. I just don't know anymore."

Minako buried her face in her lady's shoulder, tears smudged on her cheeks. The moments stretched by, both figures unmoving. Finally Minako raised her head and gently stroked the soft silver hair across Serenity's brow.

"I will make things right." She rose, a new determination in her eyes, and left the chamber.

**Makoto**

Princess! Serenity. You wouldn't believe half of what's happened in the last two weeks even if you were here to know it for yourself. So much has happened. I'm sure Mina's already told you about our gentlemen visitors. I can't even begin to describe how quickly everything has changed around here. They've brought so much hope, I feel now that I can talk to you as I once did, without the weight of your curse on my shoulders. I'm sure that something wonderous will come of this; one of them will wake you, and we can be happy as we once were.

I know, I admit I was exceedingly distrustful of them when they arrived. We all were, Rei especially (and truthfully I don't think she's quite yet comfortable with them, though they've been here two weeks already). I didn't want them here; I didn't want to deal with another man getting in my way, holding me (holding everyone) back. I was annoyed with their presence. It seemed to go against everything I had stood for for so long.

We have always been the guardians. The strong, untouchable women of the planets. There has never been a need for anyone but us. You were all we needed. Our duties to you and our kingdom were all we needed to keep in good faith. We stood for strength, for protection, and valor and goodness, and who knows what else, by the time all the legends were being passed around.

When they came, it was like a final blow. We could not save you, we could not protect you like we should have; we were not strong or untouchable.

But really, they're coming is a blessing. They'll save you. I may not be clairvoyant like Rei, but I can feel it in my gut. Of course, if they try anything tricky, I'll fry their innards for you, but they've been very diplomatic about everything. See, I haven't gone completely soft." She grinned playfully, twining her fingers in silvery soft hair.

"I tell you this in complete honesty, princess. I have faith, like I've never had before. I feel like _truly_ things can be better. And this thought brings me such joy I can hardly sit still. Do you know, I've rearranged my room three times in the last two weeks?

Things have changed so quickly around here. It's frightening. There are more secrets between us than there have been in years. That in itself is sad, but do you realize? Frightfully delicious. I'd forgotten how wonderful it feels to have feelings all to yourself again. To harbor something secret and special in your heart; hope, dreams, wishes...But I trust you Serenity, with my secrets. It's why I'm here now. Ami and I talked a bit about it at the beginning, and Rei has come to me with her own feelings, but neither will tell me completely. I have told them nothing, for myself. But I shall tell you, because it would please you to hear.

_I'm being taken in._ It's like I'm falling, or flying, or both. I can't stop myself. Part of me hates myself for letting go, for letting myself find them interesting. But the other part revels in it, loves it. Craves it. I personally believe we all do. We've been alone far too long. As good of friends as we are, this is something we've all needed. Don't let anyone else know I feel this way though, promise? This is my secret; my desire. For you, and for us. This is my dream.

I'm ready for things to change. I'm ready to start something new, and fresh. It's been my honor to protect you these past 300 years, but it's our chance! Things can change, you can finally wake up, and we can all return to the lives we knew. Only better, newer, fresher.

Should I be ashamed for feeling this hopeful? After all, we mustn't forget that the Witch is still alive, and reigning. When you awake, we must be ready to crush her immediately, for surely she will come for us again. We have made a successful counter for this long, having her believe you dead, but we will be weak when the kingdoms awake again. So the four of us must be ready. If we can count on the Witch for anything, we can count on her being swift and vengeful. I want to be ready to fight; to protect you properly this time. I make that vow to you.

**Ami**

Princess, I have a terrible confession to make. I cannot tell anyone what I have done, they wouldn't understand. Well perhaps they would understand, but I don't know if the would forgive me. But I need your forgiveness, your understanding. Please. You mustn't think ill of me, I only do this for you..." she bit back on her words, when the small voice in her head mocked her for the lie. '_For the princess'_ it mocked, _only veils the truth as something you can accept_. She bit back on the voice and locked it firmly away. Serenity need not know of her doubts.

"I've done something awful. Am_ doing_ something awful. Something I should never have conceived to do, as a healer, as a _person_. There is no way to dance around this confession, I'm afraid. If I don't just come out and say it, it will be just as awful, so...

I've been poisoning their liege. Well, not poison exactly. I've kept him sedated, kept him from healing-- kept him alive but in limbo. Don't you see though Princess? I've done it for you! If he was well, they would leave and we might never get the chance to save you again. Another three hundred years might pass, or four hundred, or a thousand, and who knows if such an opportunity might present itself again.

I don't like doing this. I feel like I die a little inside each time I administer the drugs to him. I've established a routine by now, but I still feel the guilt each time I walk into the infirmary. I'm filled with this horrible sympathy for the lords.

Every night one of them will go and visit him. I'm shocked by how similar their routine with him is to ours with you. Generally I try to leave them their privacy, but once every three days I must violate their time to do my wickedness. I don't think any of them realize what I'm doing, as we've all played up the fact that we do not want them here. But we do. We need them here. If things are ever going to change, we need their aid.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It feels so wrong. There is so much animosity between us and the men, I don't know how any of it can work out. I can't see the answer! I'm not even sure how to get one of them to fall in love with you, but somehow we must try. We must take this opportunity! We have to try....

I wish I could see the outcome. I wish I knew where things were heading. I don't know how much longer we can stay aloof. Sooner or later they are bound to find out. About my lies, about our deceit, and maybe there will never be hope for things to be fixed. But we have to try, else we have failed doubly so in our roles as your guardians.

I'm sorry, Princess. I'm sorry for everything.

**Rei**

Serenity." The dark haired one had no other formalities for her liege. The silence stretched until she thought perhaps her lungs would collapse under the pressure. The further pain of not speaking was the only thing that tore the worlds from her mouth without more coherence. "Serenity, I'm so confused! Won't you just wake up and make them go away?

Do you want to know something? When I scryed them-- when the first arrived-- I didn't just see their mindset. I mean, I saw enough of who they are to know that they wouldn't be a threat to you, but...I saw more, Princess. More than I meant to see. I didn't do it on purpose...

It doesn't make any sense. I understand the need to keep them here. We need them for you. That's what we've all agreed upon. I know they will save you. I saw the future, Serenity. We'll be happy again. You'll be awake, the Kingdom will be reborn and we can finally end our long vigil over you. These are all things I'm glad for, believe me! I want nothing more than to see you awake and well again. I want to finally be able to confront the witch and destroy her as she destroyed us.

What concerns me is that in my vision, _they don't go away_. I might expect the one to save you to stay, but all of them? I don't like where that leads. I trust them enough to save you, and I trust they have no evil motives even if they _are_ from Earth, I still am uncomfortable with their presence. Is it that I am afraid of change? I am afraid of nothing, Serenity, save losing you! So why is it that this vision disturbs me so?

Mako warned me not to fall in love. Can you imagine? Me, in love? Especially with a Terran? I told her she was being ridiculous, but I'm afraid for her. Not just for her, but for all of us. We have been alone for so long, it would be frighteningly easy to make any misstep. Perhaps this is why the vision scares me so—the happiness I saw was greater than what we've had before. Its intensity was overwhelming. Minako's always saying the greatest joy in life is to love. How silly it sounds. I just don't want things to change. I want them to go back to the way they were before this horrible curse came into place. It's not fair to ask us to rearrange ourselves for these men, who have no place here in our world other than to wake you up and restore things to the way they were! Yet the fact that they _are_ here means that already things are changing away from the way they were.

I don't cope well with change, Serenity. You know that. So will you please wake up and make them go away?

Serenity slowly sat up, curling her feet beneath the silky folds of her dress. Endymion noted the soft smile on her lips, and the glistening of her teary eyes.

"Did you rest well?" he finally asked, not knowing what else to say. She blinked away the moisture in her eyes and smiled at him.

"I dreamed."

He faltered a moment. "Dreamed? Not like..."

"No, not like the Dreams here." She sighed contentedly. "I've never dreamt like that before. They were all there, talking to me..."

"Who? Who was talking to you?" he asked.

"My friends."

"You mean those women in the dream who were—"

"Yes. Don't remind me. I heard they're voices, they're _real_ voices. It comforted me. I've never heard them before, though they say they speak to me every night. I heard them, and everything will work out." She leaned forward and clasped his hand between hers. "They will bring us back. And finally there will be no more darkness, only light and stars and the earth in the sky, and everything will be set right..."

Endymion smiled tenderly at her faithful words and squeezed her hands encouragingly. Then his smile faltered slightly. "...Earth?"


	16. The Joy of Cooking

Ask any cook why they enjoy cooking and they would probably give about the same response a ball player might give if asked if there was anything special he did to win the game. "Well gee, Bob, I just try to get the ball in the goal, yanno? That's what you gotta do, just don't let anyone on the other team get in your way..." Although a cook might simplify it to "I feed people, Bob. If I feed a lot of people then I guess I'm doing my job right, eh?"

Makoto wasn't a cook. She was a chef. It wasn't just about feeding people. Ask Makoto why she enjoyed cooking and she would say without hesitation that she enjoyed the artform. She could be lost for hours in the balance between the precision science and creative leniency of cooking.

Of course, it was much, much harder to lose herself when there was someone around ready to constantly distract her.

"Are you lost, my lord?"

"Huh?" Jadeite looked up, an expression on his face as though he were a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Oh, no. Beg pardon Lady Jupiter, but I was coming down the hall and the smell of your most enticing cooking lured me in here."

"Then perhaps another distraction could lure you back into the hall and away from the kitchen?" she suggested politely. Lord Jadeite seemed oblivious to her subtle hinting, and wandered further into the kitchen.

"Is this for dinner tonight?" He stuck his finger into a bowl of sauce and tasted it, a surprised smile on his face. "It's delicious. Compliments to the chef."

"Thank you my lord, but might I advise you not to disrupt a woman who is protective of her kitchen and wields a very sharp knife?" Makoto smiled toothily, half teasing and half serious and most definitely pointing said knife warningly in his direction.

"My apologies, Lady Jupiter." Jadeite looked sufficiently abashed. She went back to chopping vegetables as he looked curiously around the room. "What are we having? It smells like venison."

"It's not, though hopefully it will taste like it when I'm done. We've not had time to do any hunting as of late, so don't expect much meat."

"But we've had meat most of the time we've been here!"

"No, you've had vegetables, cooked to _taste_ like meat. Hopefully you'd have learned by now I can make anything taste like anything." She grinned in a self-satisfied way.

Jadeite tried to hide the sick expression that crossed his face, but couldn't escape Mako's keen eyes. "Well, Zoisite is always reminding me to eat my peas...I guess he finally found out what the smell was that came from the broken table leg..." To his surprise, Lady Jupiter giggled.

"Oh come, Lord Jadeite. I don't understand why everyone complains so about their vegetables! They're far healthier than most meats, and you have less chance of contracting food poisoning from them."

"True, but they have such a soggy, bland taste..." She raised a mocking eyebrow at him and he carefully cleared his throat. "Of course, your ladyship has opened my eyes to the new, delicious wonders of plants. I shall never look at a broccoli the same again." He cordially bowed his appreciation in her general direction. This time, Jupiter laughed out loud.

"Lord Jadeite, you are quite the comedian. I can't understand why R—Lady Mars is so displeased with you. Usually she favors light humor."

"Ah, then clearly my level of comedy is too advanced for her."

"No, I believe it would be more along the lines of being too far-fetched to be taken seriously."

"But Lady! I am always serious!" he grinned at her, pleased at the friendly banter. "The only time I'm not serious is when I'm not."

"Which is?" she inquired.

"When I'm not?"

"Yes."

"Exactly."

She blinked a few times, and he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him in good humor, only then remembering the food in front of her. She shooed at him with her knife.

"Lord Jadeite, I'm afraid you're distracting me from my work. If you wish to eat on time—"

"Oh and I do, I assure you--"

"Would you kindly leave?" Her voice was firm, until she caught the disappointed expression on his face. It was the kind of expression that one couldn't just ignore. She sighed. "Or have you any talent with cooking?"

"Not as much, my lady. Unless you want to count war-camp gruel, which can hardly be considered food to begin with."

"Very well," she agreed. "But surely you can cut? I can always use some help cutting."

"That I can do. And I shall impress you beyond words with my skills with a blade. I'm a master at --"

"Just cut the vegetables."

Dinner was yet another success in Makoto's book, with just enough food to feed them to satisfaction but not so many leftovers as to go to waste in the next meal. She was putting things into the icebox when Rei entered into her domain, arms crossed and leaning in an accusatory mannor.

"You sure were friendly with the gentlemen tonight."

"Why shouldn't I be? We all decided before to start opening up." Mako shrugged and closed the icebox. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just surprised," Rei's eyebrow quirked dangerously, "that after what I told you about Lord Jadeite's nature, you would then proceed to spend the majority of dinner talking, dare I say _flirting_ so animately with him."

"Honestly, I don't know where you got your impressions of his character. He's a perfectly enjoyable companion, he spent an hour in here helping me prepare dinner and I saw no need to discontinue our conversation during the meal."

Rei's face contorted. "He helped cook? Oh god, I thought something tasted funny."

"He only cut vegetables." Mako's eyes narrowed. "You're jealous, aren't you."

"Hardly." Rei scoffed. "I have no reason to be jealous of you or that idiot. _I'm_ not desperate." With that, she turned on her heels and flounced out of the kitchen.

Mako closed her eyes and slowly counted backward from fifty, willing her jaw and fists to unclench. Rei had been so touchy after her encounter in the aviary. Truly, she had never understood the woman's desire to be completely free of men. At least in her own case, she had reason to deny the company of males, but that didn't mean she did not wish it sometimes. Rei on the other hand...

There was a slight cough from the doorway, where Mina was casually leaning.

"I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

Minako waved a graceful hand. "No worries. Are things okay with you and Rei?"

"Yes." It couldn't be a lie if she wasn't entirely sure. Minako let it slide.

"I just wanted to let you know, we're taking them out riding tomorrow. Since there are only our horses, we're going to have to figure who stays and who goes."

Makoto took a moment to digest this information. "Right. If they found a city..."

"...if they found a city. Two of us will accompany them to make sure."

* * *

I've been stuck trying to get the next part of this chapter going for a really long time now, and have received some very kind nudges from people asking for an update. My sincerest apologies to all of my readers, I know it's hard waiting on updates especially as erratic as mine have been. I'm trying my best, but I'm just about to graduate from college and the stress of meeting those requirements and working on my senior thesis has been eating my soul, quite literally. Don't fear, I do intend to keep writing. I have a lot of scenes already mapped out, it's just...getting there is the trouble. I hope that it'll be worth the wait. I've also been toying with the idea of re-writing the eariler chapters, because I feel I've made a lot of improvements in my writing since then...but that'll take more time than I'd like and hamper the sparse updates anyway. 

Again, thank you for your patience, and I love hearing from you guys. Thanks to those of you who asked when I'd update next, it spurred me into finalizing this chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you all.

Love,

Wil


End file.
